


Judgement Arcana

by Dr_Latency



Series: The Wielder of the Judgement Card [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blood, Canon Divergence - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gore, Intelligent Original Character(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character has a Palace, Original Character has a traumatic past, Original Character has multiple Persona’s, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Sexual Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Latency/pseuds/Dr_Latency
Summary: Hibiki Aiuchi was just an unassuming young man that has experienced many. Igor says that he will be vital in Akira’s rehabilitation. But what exactly is he?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Character(s), Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Character(s), Nijima Makoto/Original Character(s)
Series: The Wielder of the Judgement Card [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this’ll be my first Fanfic on Ao3. Though not my first fanfic in pretty much any platform. So yeah. Hope you survive.

It was a normal morning. Just another miserable day for Hibiki Auichi. He was currently changing to his uniform for Shujin Academy. He wasn’t really excited. He unbuttoned the last button of his uniform and looked in the mirror. His hair was a disaster. Ashy gray hair sticking out of every direction. No good. No good at all.

_ ‘Where is the comb? Where did i put it?’ _ he asked himself. His room was decorated with posters from various musicians, and his own sheet music which he composed (duh). There was an acoustic guitar in the corner and a keyboard right next to his bed. But no comb in sight. 

He searched around the room, checking the drawers and whatnot. He opened his dresser and found the comb.  _ ‘There you are’ _ He thought.  _ “Heheh~! So you finally found it?” _ A mocking voice in his head said. “Hm? What was that?” He feigned ignorance. “Was that a voice i heard? In my head? Am i going insane? Do i have a Dissociative Identity Disorder?” He said to himself.

_ “Haha. Very funny.”  _ The voice in his head mocked. “What is it that you want Vivaldi? Surely you have something to talk about?” Hibiki inquired. He could’ve sworn that his Persona was smirking, but paid it no mind.  _ “There is a new Palace. Morgana has headed over to check it out yesterday.”  _ Vivaldi said.

Hibiki raised his eyebrows. “The Cat has already made a move? Huh. Interesting. I’ll check it out later. But first, let’s go to school.” Hibiki announced.  _ “Are you gonna take the train station? It’s been quite unsafe as of late.” _ Vivaldi asked, genuinely concerned. 

Hibiki shook his head. He combed his long gray hair to smoothen it out and grabbed a rubber band. “Nope, we’re gonna go there through the Metaverse. Better to be safe than sorry.” The gray haired boy said, styling his hair into a neat man bun.

“Now then,Vivaldi. Let’s go. Persona!” He yelled, blue flames wrapping around him as he vanished from his room.

~(^>w<^)~~(^>w<^)~~(^>w<^)~

He was falling. His hands were in his pocket as he was falling through the red skies of the Metaverse. His schoolbag was flailing around his back like a broken parachute, his uniform was slowly changing into a new outfit. Blue Flames traveling from his feet, slowly up towards his head as he was nearing the ground.

Just as he hit the ground, his clothes have completely transformed. He was now wearing a very formal outfit. His uniform was changed to a long sleeve white button up dress shirt that fit his lean physique well. And was wearing a black silk tailcoat that reached up to his ankles. His pants were now changed to black slacks.

His hands were covered with white gloves and on his face was a masquerade mask. Or half a masquerade mask. It was black, with whote feathers adorning the sides. White jewels were strategically placed around the slits for his eyes which displayed his gray eyes perfectly.

He landed gracefully on his feet, sending a bit of dust flying everywhere before they settled back to where they were.  _ “Always the flare for theatrics, eh? If only you had such flare with your own music.” _ Vivaldi commented. “That’s different. Now let’s go. I only have 30 minutes left before class starts. 29 minutes now.”

_ “Fine then. Go.” _ Vivaldi said. Hibiki ran through the Metaverse. It looked exactly like the city. Except that there weren’t any people. Hibiki spotted a couple of shadows wandering around, but paid no heed. They weren’t worth the time and attention. 

He ran towards the train station which was empty.  _ ‘No Shadows...Hey Vivaldi, can you go to waypoint number 7?’  _ Hibiki asked through his mind. Somata grumbled.  _ “What am i, your driver?”  _ The Persona complained.  _ “Very well. Waypoint 7? The alley a couple blocks away from Shujin Academy?” Sonata affirmed. _

“Yep.” Hibiki said, popping the ‘p’. He felt blue flames wrap around him. Not necessarily hot. But not cold either. He closed his eyes as he felt himself be transferred somewhere else.

~(^•w•^)~~(^•w•^)~~(^•w•^)~

He landed again. But this time in the alley. He suddenly felt nausea overcome him. He held his stomach and his face turned a light shade of green.  _ “A Palace is nearby. Might want to investigate later. Can’t risk having to be late at school, yes?” _ Vivaldi asked curtly.

Hibiki rolled his eyes. “Of course.” Hibiki said as if what Vivaldi just said was utterly ridiculous. “Back to the real world then. Persona!” Blue flames washed over him again. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again.

He then saw the familiar street that was towards the direction of his school. He saw a car drive by with two familiar faces in them. One black and the other blond. “Hey Vivaldi?” Hibiki asked.  _ “What’s up?” _ The Persona asked. “Why do i have a feeling that today is gonna be a shitty day?” Hibiki asked.

The Persona howled with laughter.  _ “Why, haha, do you always, hahahah, say that?”  _ Hibiki shrugged. “I don’t know. I just say it.”

~(^=w=^)~~(^=w=^)~~(^=w=^)~

He was right as always. As soon as he entered school ground, he was ganged up on immediately. “Hehe, good morning. Are you ready for another beat down, you loser?” A black haired boy said. He and three other boys had crookedly ugly grins on their face. 

Hibiki gave them a withering gaze. “No. Just leave me alone.” Hibiki mumbled quietly. But that only spurred the boys further. “Hm? What was that? You’re asking for more? If you say so.” A brown haired boy said. Said boy suddenly grabbed Hibiki’s shoulders and pulled him in, punching his stomach.

This caused Hibiki to crumple in on himself and groan, but the brown haired boy wasn’t done. He suddenly pushed him and stomped on his chest. Hibiki groaned again, much louder. The 4 bullies were laughing in glee. “You like that? Maybe you want some more?!” A red haired boy said, as he kicked Hibiki in the face, cracking his nose.

“Hey! A teacher’s coming!” “Shit, let’s go!” They said before they left. Teacher in question was Ms. Chouno. “Oh my! What happened Aiuchi?” Ms. Chouno asked him, as she ran towards him to check his condition. Hibiki nodded subtly. But Ms. Chouno didn’t believe him.

“This has been happening for two months now! Tell me what happened.” Ms. Chouno ordered. Hibiki shook his head. Ms. Chouno sighed. “You have to tell me Kid. Perhaps not now, but you need to tell me someday.” She said. Very concerned.

“I’m fine Ma’am. Just tripped is all.” Hibiki lied. Ms. Chouno didn’t seem convinced. “Uh huh, if you won’t tell me then promise me to be careful. And I mean it.  _ Be Careful _ .” She emphasized. Hibiki nodded to at least try and reassure her. “Well, you better head to class. Wouldn’t want to get late.” She said.

Hibiki nodded and picked up his bag, which he didn’t realize he dropped, and headed to his class of the day.

~(^xwx^)~~(^xwx^)~~(^xwx^)~

Class was pretty much fine. He could feel the malice of the four boys from earlier radiating off of them. But paid it no mind and focused on the lessons. “Ok then class. Tell me, who is the composer of the opera, ‘Carmen’?” The teacher asked.

Hibiki’s hand immediately shot up. “Yes, Aiuchi?” The teacher called. “Georges Bizet.” Hibiki answered. “Very good. As expected of your skills.” The teacher complimented. Hibiki smiled a bit at that. At least the teachers recognised him for that. 

“Now tell me, what is a Sonata?” Hibiki’s hand shot up again. “Yes Auichi?” “It is a long piece of classical music that consists of three parts. The Exposition, the Development and the Recapitulation.” Hibiki answered. “Right on.” The teacher complimented again.

The teacher went on with his discussion when he heard some people gossiping.  _ “Hey, I heard that there was supposed to be a transfer student today.”  _ A Girl said.  _ “Yeah, but he isn’t here.”  _ Another said.  _ “He did get a criminal record of assault. Maybe he’s skipping class.” “Why would the school even accept someone like that?” _ They gossiped.

_ ‘A new transfer student, huh?’  _ Hibiki thought. _ ‘Maybe something interesting will happen today.’ _ Pretty soon, time flew past his head, as break had already arrived. He headed out immediately to go to his favorite spot in the school. The roof.

He was headed up the stairs of the roof when he heard voices.  _ “You saw it too, right? It wasn’t a dream, i swear it’s not!” _ Said a voice which Hibiki identified as Sakamoto Ryuji.  _ “No. We weren’t dreaming. We definitely saw it.” _ Said another, quieter voice. It was unfamiliar to Hibiki. 

_ “Interesting. They must’ve been through a palace.”  _ Vivaldi concluded. Hibiki rolled his eyes. “How are you so sure that it isn’t something else?” He asked. The Persona didn’t answer. Hibiki rolled his eyes and walked downstairs, headed somewhere else. He decided to go to the vending machines.

Hibiki arrived there a few minutes later, he took out some cash and inserted it in the machine and ordered a juice box. The machine whirred and the juice box was stuck in the vending machine. “Are you kidding me…?” Hibiki grumbled.  _ “How tragic.” _ Vivaldi mocked. “Shut up.” Hibiki ordered. 

He grabbed the sides of the machine and began violently shaking it. The contents of the machine began shaking with him. Soon enough, the juice box fell to the bottom. Satisfied, he picked it up from the bottom, grabbed ghe straw and poked a hole in it. 

He was sipping it as he unzipped his bag to grab his music notebook. He grabbed a pen and was writing down something in it.

_ “命に嫌われている” _

He wrote down the title of the song.  _ ‘Hmm...now what should the first part be…’ _ Hibiki thought. Suddenly he heard footsteps headed his way.  _ ‘Here we go again.’ _ He thought as his music notebook was suddenly snatched. “What’cha making loser? Another cheesy song?” Said the same black haired boy from morning.

“Give it back.” Hibiki muttered. The four bullies smirked as they suddenly ripped the notebook in half. “No! Stop it!” Hibiki yelled as he stood up to try and stop them from tearing the notebook apart. The bullies were laughing at his misery as he watched the pieces of the notebook fall to the ground.

“Hey! What are you doing!” A familiar voice yelled. “Hah, what are  _ you  _ gonna do?” One of them mocked. “Well whatever. Were done here anyways.” Said one of them before they left. Hibiki felt himself fall to his knees as he futilely tried to piece together his ripped notebook.

“Are you alright?” The same voice he heard from the roof say. He looked up and saw a a black frizzy haired boy with glasses looking at him with concern. “Damn it! What’s their deal?” A blonde haired boy said looking at the direction of where the bullies went.

“I’m...fine.” Hibiki answered unsurely, as he stared at the remains of his notebook. “Are you sure. Why did they destroy your notebook?” The Black haired boy asked. “They just wanted to make my school life miserable. I’m Auichi Hibiki. Of class 3-C.” Hibiki introduced himself as he stood up. 

“I’m Kurusu Akira. I’m the new transfer student.” Akira said as he bowed politely. “And i’m Sakamoto Ryuji! Just call me Ryuji.” Ryuji said. Hibiki smiled sullenly. “A pleasure to meet you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

Akira smiled before he heard a voice in his head say something.

_ “I am Thou, Thou art I” _

Akira’s eyes widened as he heard that voice. It was the same thing that  _ he _ said. 

_ “Thou hast unlocked the Judgement Arcana.” _

“Judgement...Arcana…?” Akira whispered lowly. Hibiki heard it loud and clear and widened his eyes. But he feigned ignorance. “What was that?” Hibiki asked. “N-nothing! Um, I gotta go Senpai! See you tomorrow.” Akira said as he rushed out and left. With Ryuji following him. “Hey man, wait up!” Ryuji yelled as Akira was headed somewhere else.

Hibiki stared at Akira’s fading figure.  _ “It appears we have found another Persona User. And a Wild Card at that.” _ Vivaldi said. Hibiki chuckled. “This’ll be interesting.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_“Class has ended. Quick, go and check the Palace. Morgana should be there. And if we’re lucky, that Persona User too.”_ Vivaldi said. Hibiki internally rolled his eyes. ‘ _Fine, but not here. Have any idea on whose Palace it is?’_ Hibiki asked in his thoughts. _“Don’t know. That’s why we should check it out.”_ Vivaldi answered.

Hibiki grumbled. “So it was close to Waypoint Seven. I’ll find a private spot and take me there. Okay?” Hibiki ordered. _“Let’s go then, my fated master.”_ Vivaldi answered. Hibiki ducked out of class before anyone could follow him. He headed up the roof, and opened the door.

The roof was empty, thank goodness. Hibiki sighed in relief and closed the door. He grounded himself by taking a deep breath. “Are you ready Vivaldi? Let’s go. Persona!” Blue flames washed over him as he entered the Metaverse.

~(^•w•^)~~(^•w•^)~~(^•w•^)~

Hibiki landed again in the Metaverse. He wasn’t expecting what he saw. “Vivaldi, have you already taken me to Waypoint seven?” Hibiki asked. _“No. It seems the Palace is the_ School _.” Vivaldi answered._ Hibiki was looking up at an actual Palace. Four tall towers stood high and proud and various banners with royal symbols adorned everything.

However, the banner’s royal symbols were a volleyball in a trophy. _“You think that the Palace belongs to someone in the volleyball team?” Vivaldi_ asked. “Good question and valid answer.” Hibiki replied. He scanned for an entrance that was _not_ , the front door.

He spotted a window at the second level, which was considerably high up. “Hmm...Vivaldi, can you take me up there?” Hibiki asked. _“Of course.”_ The Persona replied. Blue Flames washed over him once again, and he closed his eyes. Once he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was inside a library of sorts. 

He picked up a book. It was titled, ‘How to be a King, by King Kamoshida.’ Hibiki’s eyes widened. “Kamoshida...this is his Palace.” Hibiki muttered quietly. Suddenly he heard footsteps, heavy thudding that entered the library. He couldn’t see who, but it wasn’t good.

Hibiki immediately warped to the top of a bookshelf. He looked over at who could’ve made the noise and saw a Knight. A Knight with very dull looking armor and a dull looking weapon. _“Don’t be fooled. That’s just a shadow. See, it has a mask. Kamoshida’s cognition sees them as knights. Let’s take it down.”_

Hibiki rolled his eyes. _‘I’ll just make it kill itself.’_ Hibiki thought. He opened his coat, and pulled a dragon flute. He put his lips on it and played a tune. From the sound hole, a stream of music notes flew out of it and wrapped around the guard. The guard was startled, and was about to call for backup, but it was too late.

He grabbed his mask and destroyed it, revealing his true form. A beguiling woman with wings, flying around in a daze. Then suddenly, it dispelled itself. The only thing left was a broken mask. _“You could’ve fought him head on you know. Even with half power, that was just cannon fodder.” Vivaldi_ complained.

Hibiki rolled his eyes. “Shut up. And risk it calling for backup? No thank you.” Hibiki looked around and spotted the chandelier in the center of the library, a pathway that led to a vent. Hibiki took a deep breath and jumped, an inhuman jump that most would only dream to be able to do.

He grabbed onto the chandelier, and using the momentum he gained, threw himself to the other side and onto the narrow pathway that led towards the Vent. Hibiki was basically tightrope walking without any actual rope across, until he made it into the vent. He entered it crawling.

He crawled for a few minutes before stopping at a crossroad(vent?). Unsure of what to do, he decided to listen to what might be in each vent. At first, he heard the sounds of clanking. Knights, no doubt. At the second vent, he heard giggling, from a very familiar voice and the sudden guffawing of a man.

He had a good idea of what could be there. And he didn’t want confirmation. On the last vent he heard panting and a voice. _“Hah. Lost them. Now where am I?”_ It was Morgana! Hibiki immediately rushed into the third vent and saw what appeared to be a corridor at the end of it. 

He quickly crawled towards it and promptly fell. He would have fallen head first if not for his quick reflexes. He held out his hand towards the ground. As his hands hit the ground, he pushed against it and jumped, landing on his feet.

Morgana was startled and fell on his bum. “Hibiki!? What are you doing here?” Morgana asked, suddenly standing up. “A Palace appeared. And we have to destroy it, right?” Hibiki said. Morgana asked. “Listen, apparently the owner of this Palace is a man named—.” “Kamoshida.” Hibiki cut off.

Morgana stared up in surprise. “How did you know?” The cat-like being asked. “I found a book in the library saying ‘How to be a King, by King Kamoshida’. It wasn’t that hard to connect the dots.” Morgana nodded. “Right. Apparently he abuses the people from the volleyball team. We saw it in the dungeon.”

Hibiki’s eyes widened. “Back up. ‘We’? Who were you with?” Hibiki asked. “Two students from Shujin Academy. Akira and Ryuji, if I remember correctly.” Morgana answered. “Wait, why?” He asked. Hibiki shrugged. “Overheard those two having a weird conversation. And Akira said something about ‘Judgement Arcana’. _My_ Arcana.” Hibiki answered.

“There! Two Intruders!” A voice rang out. Hibiki and Morgana turned towards the voice and saw three Guards headed their way. “Shoot! Looks like we’ll have to fight. Persona!” Morgana yelled. Zorro appeared behind him.

Hibiki pulled his dragon flute out again, prepared to fight. The guards suddenly sunk into the inky black shadows before revealing their true forms; theee Pumpkin heads floating around with lanterns. 

Morgana struck first. Using his sabre, he slashed an enemy, wounding it, but not enough to kill it. Hibiki put the flute to his lips and played a tune. A stream of notes flew out again, headed towards an enemy. This time, instead of wrapping around it, the stream pierced it’s head, dealing a lot of damage.

It fell to the ground, dazed. Morgana pulled out his slingshot and fired a couple of stones at the enemy he attacked prior. It fell down to the ground, also dazed. Hibiki played another tune in his flute, attacking the enemy causing it to be dazed as well.

“Now’s our chance Hibiki! Let’s go!” Hibiki and Morgana got into position, preparing for an All out Attack. The two of them pounced; two black blurs, hitting at every spot possible at very inhuman speeds. Hibiki dealt the last blow by hitting the enemies with his flute at their heads.

With that, he played a tune again, on his flute, causing three streams of notes to pierce the enemies again, finishing them off. The three of them were dispelled. “Whoo! That was tough!” Morgana said. “But you might want to leave. It’s getting late. And I don't have a schedule to follow. Unlike you.” He said curtly.

Hibiki looked at his watch and he was right. It was getting late. “Well, I’ll see you again tomorrow. And I might want to talk to Sakamoto and Kurusu.” Hibiki said. “Okay. Sonata. Take me to Waypoint Three. Persona!” He yelled as blue flames washed over him again.

~(^+w+^)~~(^+w+^)~~(^+w+^)~

Waypoint Three was a rooftop. Not the school rooftop, but an apartment rooftop. _Hibiki’s_ apartment rooftop. Hibiki’s apartment building was three stories high with Hibiki being on the Third story at the end of the corridor. But Hibiki mostly enjoyed being on the rooftop because of how quiet it was

He walked close to the edge and sat down. He looked at the city scene before him as golden hour began. True enough, everything as far as his eyes can see has been covered in a golden ambience. The sight never failed to take Hibiki’s breath away.

_“Beautiful, is it not?” Vivaldi_ said in his mind. “Indeed. It’s so beautiful. Too bad it only lasts for one hour.” Hibiki said. It was so beautiful that it made Hibiki want to sing. _“You can sing, you know? Your voice is beautiful.” Vivaldi_ said. Hibiki’s ashy gray hair cast a shadow over his face.

“ _No._ ” The gray haired boy said. He could feel Vivaldi giving him a withering gaze. “Look. I just don’t want to sing.” Hibiki said. He could feel Vivaldi being a bit disappointed but ignored it. “Well, it’s getting late. I’m gonna start preparing dinner.” Hibiki headed downstairs, and to the door of his apartment.

Hibiki fished the keys of his apartment in his pocket. “Where...did i...put it…?” Hibiki mumbled as he checked both his pockets. _“Hmm...where could it be? Perhaps...in your wallet?” Vivaldi_ said condescendingly. Hibiki glared at the door of his apartment before grabbing his wallet in his bag and saw his keys in there.

“Thank you, Vivaldi.” Hibiki begrudgingly said. He unlocked the door to his apartment. His apartment was normal looking. With a couch, a tatami, and a television in front of the couch. There was a door that led to the rooms. One was his room and the other was a guest room. 

He sighed. He headed out towards the fridge and mich to his dismay, it was empty. With nothing but a couple of vegetables. _“How tragic.” Vivaldi_ commented. Hibiki sighed. ‘ _Looks like I'll be going shopping later.’_ He thought.

Hibiki sighed and locked the door, before he headed to his room. His room was the same as always. His computer was sitting next to his bed. He went to it and turned it on. He went to PersonaTube and logged in. He grabbed his headphones and put it on. 

He turned on his screen recording and monitor. “Okay. We are gonna go live in three...two...and one…” Hibiki put on his mask. “Hello Japan! It’s me Ongakuka-kun. And today, we won’t be watching me compose another song. But instead we’ll be playing one of my favorite Rhythm Games. Osu!” Hibiki announced.

Hibiki opened the game on his computer and began playing.

~(^=w=^)~~(^=w=^)~~(^=w=^)~

Two hours have passed and Hibiki was done streaming. “And that’s it for tonight! Hope you all enjoyed this stream. If you did please subscribe and turn on your notifications. I’ll be off for a week because I need to take a break. Ongakuka-kun signing off.” And he turned his stream off.

“Hmm...a total of 83,946 yen has been donated. I should probably start buying groceries.” Hibiki grabbed his wallet and changed his clothes into something more casual. “Sonata. Take me to waypoint 4. Persona!” Blue flames washed over him again, as he closed his eyes, expecting to be taken to an alleyway.

He opened his eyes again and indeed found himself in an alleyway. Nobody was around fortunately. Hibiki headed over to the market to buy some pork and rice. And Soy Sauce. He was in the mood for a pork cutlet bowl. He found the items very quickly and bought them. 

He was now carrying them in a paper bag. He was smiling cheerfully, with his eyes closed as he was already imagining just how delicious the meal was gonna be when he suddenly noticed something. Something black, frizzy haired and clad with glasses.

“Kurusu-kouhai!” He called out. Akira looked at him and was pleasantly surprised. “Hello senpai. What brings you here?” He asked gently. “Oh, you know. Shopping for dinner. Was gonna make a pork cutlet bowl but forgot to buy groceries.” He answered.

Hibiki smiled at Akira before asking. “But what brings _you_ here? You didn’t seem to be buying anything and you completely look unsure of where to go. Are you lost?” Akira’s face reddened in embarrassment. Bullseye. “If you want, I can show you around. Shibuya _is_ a very large place.” Hibiki offered.

Akira widened his eyes in surprise. “R-really? You would do that for someone like me?” He said. Hibiki knitted his eyebrows at that. “Whaddya mean? Of course I’d do that. What kind of Senpai would I be if I let my Kouhai go without any help of sorts?” He answered.

“But haven’t you heard the rumors about me?” Akira said in a self deprecating manner. Hibiki rolled his eyes and grabbed Akira’s shoulders, forcing him to look at him straight in the eye. “I know what they all said. And I’m not gonna judge someone based off of some false rumors. And even if they were true, you’re still a nice guy. I’m not gonna avoid someone until i get to know them better.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Kirityu_Ryukaro for beta reading my works. She’s a lifesaver UwU


	3. Chapter 3

“Wh-what?” Akira said, shocked. “W-w-why? Why don’t you believe them? It’s true after all!” Hibiki rolled his eyes. “Whether it’s true or not, you think that something like _that_ is gonna define who you are? Tell me, are you gonna let people tell you who you are?” Hibiki said. 

Akira’s mouth was wide open with shock. He was desperately looking for something to say. 

“Think on that, Kurusu. I’ll talk to you and Sakamoto tomorrow. It’s important.” Hibiki said before he left Akira there. _“So you’re gonna act like some kind of badass and walk away?” Vivaldi_ commented.

Hibiki shrugged. _‘Can’t say that you’re wrong.’_ Hibiki thought. _‘However, since Kurusu is a persona user, his help will no doubt be invaluable.’_ Hibiki went on his way and hid in an alley. “Okay Vivaldi. Take me to waypoint three. Persona!”

~(^•w•^)~~(^•w•^)~~(^•w•^)~

Hibiki landed on the roof again. Golden hour was over, and the darkness of the night shrouded over the city. Or it would’ve if not for the city lights repelling any sort of darkness from the night. Hibiki looked up as moonlight showered over him. 

Nighttime was perhaps Hibiki’s favorite time. It was where light truly shined, as the darkness would try to take over. The stars and the moon that illuminated the night sky were beautiful as always. It never failed to make Hibiki so starstruck. 

_“My fated master, you best go and eat. If you don’t you’ll fall asleep and never wake up.”_ Hibiki didn’t want to...but he couldn’t help but agree. He hesitantly looked away from the stars and headed down the steps into his apartment. He fished out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

He entered and locked the door before immediately heading towards the kitchen. He prepared the rice and put them in the rice cooker. He grabbed a pan and two bowls. He filled one bowl with beaten eggs and filled the other with breading. He dipped the pork into the eggs first before he covered it in breading.

He poured some cooking oil in the pan and tossed the pork in it for it to be fried. He repeated the process over and over until he got 12 slices of pork into the pan. The sizzling soothed Hibiki’s mind but aggravated his stomach as it growled loudly. _“Learn to control your stomach you heathen.” Vivaldi_ grumbled.

“Excuse you, but that’s just how the human body works.” Hibiki snarkily responded as he flipped a slice of pork with thongs. The rice was passively cooking on the side. _“You should have eaten first before you played your games.”_ “And not get any money to buy groceries?” 

Hibiki won the argument as he felt Vivaldi pout in his mind. Hibiki chuckled in triumph as he grabbed a plate to set the freshly fried pork cutlets in. Hibiki grabbed a bowl and checked on the rice and found that it was not done yet. Sighing, Hibiki checked his flip phone for any messages. 

…

…

There were none. Makes sense, since Hibiki never had really any friends in the first place. He sighed and checked the rice cooker again. It was done. “Yes, finally.” Hibiki said. The gray-haired boy grabbed a bowl and scooped some rice into it. He grabbed a couple of fried pork and set them on the rice.

He grabbed the soy sauce and drizzled it onto the pork. He held his chopsticks and began to eat. “Mmm...so good! The pork is crispy on the outside and juicy in the inside. The rice is cooked to perfection. And the soy sauce just makes it so much better!” He said.

Hibiki was savoring each bite of the meal he cooked. As he ate, the house’s landline telephone rang. “Oh. The rent must be due. Hold on.” Hibiki said. He quickly wolfed down his meal and drank some water. 

He grabbed his wallet and headed towards the telephone. “Hello?” “Good evening Mr. Auichi. I regret to inform you that you need to pay your rent right away. Or I’ll be forced to kick you out.” The landlord said and promptly hung up.

Hibiki sighed and fished out 44,000 yen from his wallet. He opened the door and locked it. Hibiki went downstairs, to the first floor and into the Landlord’s Office. “Good evening Mr. Auichi. Here to pay your bills?” The Landlord greeted.

Hibiki nodded and handed the 44,000 yen to the Landlord. The Landlord accepted it and grabbed a stamp. He produced a receipt from the drawer and stamped on it. The stamp read “Paid”. The Landlord handed the receipt to Hibiki. “Have a good evening Mr. Auichi.” 

Hibiki nodded and as soon as he left the office, he quickly rushed up to his apartment and locked the door. Hibiki yawned. _“It’s night. You should go to sleep. Though I have a feeling that Igor and The twins want to talk to you.”Vivaldi_ said. Hibiki frowned. “What do they want?” He asked. But he received no answer. 

With a sigh he said. “Well, better find out then.” He turned off the lights of the living room and entered his room. He turned the lights off there as well and crashed into the bed. “Velvet Room...here I come.” He said as he felt himself drift into slumber.

~(^—w—^)~~(^—w—^)~~(^—w—^)~

“ _Wake up.”_ He heard a gentle voice say. He shook his head weakly. He felt chains around his body, suspending him midair. _“Wake up.”_ He heard the same voice say. “Grrrr, **_WAKE UP INMATE_ ** _!_ ” A different voice yelled. Hibiki woke up with a start. Not in his room, on his bed.

But rather, in a blue room wrapped in multiple chains. He was suspended in mid-air, the chains keeping him up. He tried to talk but found that he had a muzzle on, keeping him quiet. “About time Inmate!” A little girl with blond hair in a blue guards uniform with a tall hat yelled. She had an eyepatch on her left eye and a baton in hand.

“Forgive Caroline. She’s just being impatient.” Said another little girl who Hibiki recognized as Justine. She looked nearly identical to Caroline except her eyepatch was on her right eye instead. “Our Master has been wishing to speak with you about important matters. But he is currently speaking with someone else at the moment.” Justine informed him.

Hibiki would have replied but the muzzle prevented him from doing so. “Ah, welcome Hibiki Aiuchi. I hope you’re comfortable.” Said a short man. He was wearing what resembles a principal’s outfit. He had white hair, a long nose, and gloved hands. _‘Vivaldi, talk for me.’_ Hibiki ordered.

Vivaldi appeared in front of the twins. He was a tall, lanky man wearing a black tailcoat with a white button-up undershirt and black pants. On his face was a masquerade mask that greatly resembled Hibiki’s. He had had long, black flowing hair that would have reached for the floor if not for the fact that it was floating.

“Ah, feels good to be summoned. Now on to business. And I quote ‘ _What do you want_ ’.” Vivaldi said. “To talk, of course.” Igor answered. “Talk about what?” Vivaldi answered for Hibiki. “The Trickster. The Wild Card. Akira Kurusu.” Hibiki widened his eyes.

“So we were right.” Vivaldi said. “And what about him?” The Persona asked. Igor leaned forward. “To monitor his Rehabilitation.” Igor answered. “Rehabilitation?” Vivaldi asked. “Yes. He is a very important key to prevent ruin. And you’re gonna help me in preparing him for that.” Igor said.

“And I quote ‘and if I don’t want to?’” “You don’t have a choice _Inmate_.” Caroline barked before smacking Hibiki with her baton, causing the gray- haired boy to swing like a pendulum in his constraints. “Caroline. Don’t injure him while Master is still talking to him.” Justine chastised her.

“But she is indeed correct. You don’t have a choice. As a matter of fact, you were planning to take him to the Palace. Correct? Well, you will watch his progress. And you will help him get stronger. Is that clear?” Hibiki nodded. Vivaldi vanished from his spot. “Return to your inadequate rest in the real world.” Justine said as Hibiki felt himself drift away.

~(^owo^)~~(^owo^)~~(^owo^)~

Hibiki awoke with a start. He immediately jumped out of bed, took off his clothes and entered the shower. He washed his face and scrubbed his body with a purple loofah. He squirted some shampoo onto his hands and scrubbed his hair until suds were floating around the floor. He quickly rinsed them off and grabbed a towel.

Hibiki quickly changed his clothes into his Shujin Uniform. _“Ready to go to school?” Vivaldi_ asked. “Yep.” Hibiki said, popping the ‘p’. He grabbed a yellow bento and put some rice in it. He reheated the remainder of the fried pork from dinner and tossed them into the bento.

With that, he went to the fridge and grabbed some lettuce and washed it in the sink. He picked some apart and put them in the bento, along with some Japanese mayonnaise. “Done.” Hibiki said, raising the bento up like it’s a trophy. _“Good job. Do you want a medal?’ Vivaldi_ said mockingly.

“Oh shut up.” Hibiki snarled as he put the bento in his bag. “Okay then. Vivaldi, take me to waypoint seven. Persona!” Once again, blue flames washed over his form as he closed his eyes, expecting to see the alleyway that leads to his school when he opens them.

Sure enough, he finds himself in the same alley as yesterday. He sees Akira and Ryuji pass by and smirked. “Good Morning Sakamoto-kouhai. Kurusu-kouhai.” He greeted. The two of them looked at him. “Good morning senpai.” Akira greeted politely. “Good morning Hibi-senpai!!!” Ryuji greeted cheerfully. 

Hibiki chuckled. “Do you two mind if I walk with you?” Hibiki asked. Akira was a bit hesitant, while Ryuji’s answer was quick. “Of course not! If you want, we can always walk together at school.” Akira nodded in agreement. 

“Excellent.” Hibiki said and walked right next to the two. Ryuji was happily chatting away while Akira and Hibiki were nodding along. “Kamoshida? That guy’s an asshole! If it weren’t for him, I’d still be in the Track Team.” Ryuji complained. “Oh? Why is that?” Hibiki asked.

“Don’t ask.” Ryuji grumbled. Hibiki shrugged. _“Ask them. Now.” Vivaldi_ said. Hibiki took a breath. “Hey. May I ask, why were you two late for class?” Hibiki asked. Akira and Ryuji were silent. They weren’t sure how to answer that question. “Uh...we got lost.” Akira answered.

“Y-yeah! We got lost!” Ryuji agreed enthusiastically. A bit too enthusiastic. Hibiki nodded. “Where did you two end up in?” The gray-haired boy asked. Akira and Ryuji were looking nervous. “Uh...somewhere weird.” Akira answered. Hibiki nodded. “Hmm...have you two...found yourselves in a Palace?” Hibiki asked.

Akira and Ryuji stopped in their tracks. They were both surprised. “How did you know?!” Ryuji yelled. Hibiki took them both by the shoulder and dragged them into an alley. “I’m a Persona User. Perhaps you two met Morgana? A small catlike creature? Black fur?” Hibiki asked.

Akira nodded. Ryuji was still having a hard time processing it all. “And I know that the Palace belongs to Kamoshida.” Hibiki said. That one was what really drew their attention. “So you know. That Kamoshida is an abusive asshole.” Ryuji said. 

Hibiki nodded. “Actually, I’ve known for quite a while. But just couldn’t find any evidence that gives merit to that theory. But that Palace is more than enough evidence for me to know that I need to take action.” Hibiki said. Ryuji nodded.

“Well, head to class. We’ll talk at a later time. And Kurusu-kouhai.” Hibiki said, holding onto Akira’s shoulders. “Beware of Igor and the Velvet Room.” Hibiki warned. Akira leaned his head sideways. “Why?” Akira asked. “If he’s taken an interest in you, then it’s gonna go horribly for you. So be careful.”

On that note, they each headed to their class without any trouble.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Beta Read by my Friend Empath.


	4. Chapter 4

Classes have ended. Hibiki immediately rushed out of class trying to get away from bullies and to head out and find Akira and Ryuji. He immediately goes downstairs and finds Ryuji. “Sakamoto-kouhai.” Hibiki called out. Ryuji turned to him and nodded. “Hibi-senpai.” Sakamoto greeted. 

They saw Akira walking towards them. Hibiki waved at him. “Rooftop. Now.” Hibiki said. His two kouhai nodded and followed him up to the roof. “Okay. Before we head to the Palace, let me ask you two a couple of questions. And answer honestly. How did you two find the Palace? Normal people usually don’t find it. Unless someone like me or Morgana brings them there.” 

Akira and Ryuji looked at each other before nodding. “We were just heading to school yesterday. And we stumbled on it by complete accident.” Akira said. “We took a shortcut that would normally take us to school but instead, we were taken to that place.” Ryuji added.

Hibiki frowned. “Anything weird that happened before or during that?” He asked again. “Besides this dude’s clothes changing and getting powers? I don’t think so.” Ryuji said. “Well, we did find a weird app in our phones called ‘Metaverse Nav’.” Hibiki’s eyes widened.

“Metaverse...Nav…?” Hibiki repeated. “Yeah? What’s wrong senpai?” Ryuji asked. “Do the both of you have that app?” Hibiki asked. The two kouhais nodded. “Huh. I can only say one thing. You’re both Persona users. Or you both have the potential of being Persona users. One having already awakened those powers.” Hibiki concluded.

“Huh? What the hell are you saying senpai?” Ryuji asked. “Exactly what I said. You both have potential.” Hibiki said. “Wait wait. I can have cool powers? And change clothes?” Hibiki scratched his head in annoyance. “Yes. You can. Although it needs to be awakened first.” Hibiki said.

Ryuji and Akira nodded. “Were heading to the Palace right?” Akira asked. Hibiki nodded. “Do you have the Metaverse Nav too senpai?” Akira asked again. Hibiki shook his head. “No. I have the gift of freely travelling through the Metaverse.”

…

…

“HAH?!?!?!” Akira and Ryuji shouted in confusion. “Keep it down will you?” Hibiki shushed, holding his hands out in a gesture to be quiet. “I bet you have a thousand questions, but me and Morgana can explain everything at a later date. Now then, Vivaldi. Take us to the Metaverse. Persona!” Blue flames washed over Akira and Ryuji. 

Ryuji had a panicked look on his face. “It’s fine Sakamoto-kouhai. We’ll be there soon. Just calm down, and close your eyes.” Hibiki advised as he closed his eyes too. After a few seconds, Hibiki opened his eyes again and saw Akira and Ryuji right next to him.

They were at the gates of the palace. “Were back. Oh and don’t even _think_ of going through the front door.” Hibiki said. Ryuji turned towards him as his eyes widened in surprise. “Woah! You changed clothes too!” Hibiki rolled his eyes. “Well that was already a given, but glad you noticed.”

Akira’s clothes also changed. He wore a full mask, unlike Hibiki who only wore half. His clothes resembled that of a rogue. With a long coat that reached up to his knees and a vest underneath it. He held a knife in his hand too. “Nice outfit there senpai.” Akira complimented. Hibiki snorted. 

“Now’s not the time to be discussing fashion. Now let’s go inside and look for Morgana.” Hibiki said. He grabbed his dragon flute and played a tune. A stream of notes came out and formed stairs to the library window. 

He removed his lips from the flute and was sweating a bit. “Hurry and get up there. I can only hold it for so long.” Hibiki ordered. The two boys nodded and quickly headed for the makeshift stairs. They both raced to the top and into the window.

Hibiki then let the stairs be dispelled before he panted out of exhaustion. “Hah...damn...I really, _really_ need to work on my stamina.” Hibiki said as he headed for the window and warped over. Akira and Ryuji saw him do it which made Ryuji question. “Why didn’t you just warp us up here instead.” 

Hibiki answered. “Because I can transport a maximum of 10 people into the Metaverse and out of it. But I can only warp myself when I transport to different places in the Metaverse or in the real world.” He explained thoroughly.

Ryuji just tilted his head in confusion while Akira nodded in understanding. “I don’t get it.” Ryuji simply said. “Doesn’t matter right now Sakamoto-kouhai. We should really look for Morgana. A Guard! Quick, Hide!” Hibiki said as he jumped up a bookcase.

Akira dove into a pile of books while Ryuji was hiding under a table. Footsteps echoed around the Library. Hibiki had a birds eye view of the library and in turn, the guard. Hibiki looked at Akira and they exchanged conspiring looks.

Hibiki moved closer to the guard and pounced. “You’re mine.” Hibiki snarled as he grabbed the guards mask and yanked it off, revealing it’s true form. A succubus. “Now Kurusu-kouhai!!” Hibiki called. Akira ran towards the succubus and sliced it in half with his knife, dispelling it.

“Nice one.” Hibiki complimented. Hibiki went to the exit of the library, scanning to see if there were any guards in the halls. He found none. “Okay. Kurusu-kouhai, Sakamoto-kouhai. Follow me and stay quiet.” Hibiki ordered. He turned right, running fast but quietly.

Suddenly he heard footsteps heading their direction. “Hide!” He ordered. Akira and Ryuji jumped to the nearby pillars while Hibiki climbed on top of them. “Kurusu-kouhai. Attack him and grab his mask as soon as he turns around. Understand?” Hibiki ordered.

Akira nodded and waited patiently. Akira waited, and waited. When the guard finally turns around a black blur pounced on him. “I will reveal your true form.” Akira said. He snatched his mask and the guard sunk into a puddle of darkness and soon revealed it’s true form.

A Jack Frost. “Kurusu-kouhai, attack it with your Persona!” Hibiki ordered. Akira nodded in understanding before he yelled. “Arsene! Agi!” He yelled. Arsene appeared behind him and shot a ball of fire at it.

It hit it’s target and made it fall down on the floor. “Kurusu-kouhai! Prepare for an All out attack. Now!” Hibiki yelled. Akira and Hibiki got into position. Akira in front while Hibiki was behind him. They disappeared from their spots.

Soon, two black blurs pounced on the poor shadow. The two persona users were bouncing off the walls as they kept attacking the shadow. Akira dealt the final blow by slashing it with his knife. He jumped off of it like a trampoline before landing and tightening his gloves.

“Whoa! That was so cool! Can I do that too?” Ryuji asked. Hibiki hid his flute in his coat and pulled out a trumpet in exchange. “Persona’s can only be awakened from someone’s will to rebellion. Someone’s who wants to change. Someone’s resolve to fight. You...what do you fight for Sakamoto-kouhai?” Hibiki asked.

Ryuji didn’t have an answer. “However, if you have the Metaverse Nav, you have potential to become a Persona user. I dunno. Persona Users are very fickle.” Hibiki shrugged. “Awww…” Ryuji whined. Hibiki ignored him and continued walking forward with Ryuji and Alira on his heels.

He saw the same corridor from yesterday. And either by sheer luck or fate, Morgana was there. Seemingly waiting for someone. Probably waiting for Hibiki. “Oh. It’s the cat.” Ryuji said. Morgana heard him from afar. “I’m not a cat!” He shouted. Hibiki gestured for Morgana to be quiet.

“Be quiet or we’ll all die here.” He chided. Hibiki ran to Morgana but first checked if there are any guards in their nearby vicinity. “What did you find?” Hibiki inquired. “Well, the dungeon was filled with people from the volleyball team. They were being abused. And no sign of the treasure so far.” Morgana informed.

Hibiki’s gaze hardened. “Huh. No sign of the treasure...damn.” Hibiki muttered. “There you are!” A voice rang out. The quartet faced towards where the voice came from. It was none other than Kamoshida himself. Or his Shadow.

Suguru Kamoshida looked the same as his real world counterpart. Except he was wearing a King's Robe, with a crown and pretty much nothing underneath, revealing his athletic body and black underwear. The vulgarity and indecency made Hibiki bristle. 

“Who would’ve known that you two made the same mistake as last time. You’re hopeless. And you brought that pathetic kid with you?” Kamoshida said, gesturing to Hibiki. “You…! I think what’s more pathetic is a teacher who won _once_ in the Olympics is getting so egoistic to the point where they abuse the ones who look up to them.” Hibiki glowered.

Kamoshida laughed. “This is coming from someone who is being bullied everyday and doesn’t even fight back.” The Shadow shot back. Hibiki’s fist tightened. “And this is coming from an abuser.” Hibiki fired back. “I hope you’re prepared to die. Guards! Kill them!” Kamoshida ordered.

A battalion of guards came to Kamoshida’s aid. “What?! That’s a lot! We’re outnumbered.” Akira said. “Tch. Can’t even fight us yourself and hide behind some cannon fodder.” Hibiki insulted. “Kill the Intruders!” The Guards yelled in unison. 

Hibiki put his trumpet close to his lips and aimed at the guards. “Kurusu-kouhai, Sakamoto-kouhai, Morgana. Get Behind me.” Hibiki ordered. The three of them went behind Hibiki as the guards advanced towards them. Weapons in hand. 

Hibiki put his lips on it and blew. Sonic waves blew from the trumpet as a discord of noise echoed and reverberated throughout the Castle. “Ah!!! My ears hurt!” Ryuji yelled, but was drowned out by the sound of the trumpet.

“Grgh! Keep your hands in your ears!” Morgana ordered, but it fell on deaf ears as Hibiki kept blowing on the Trumpet. The Guards were all being dispelled like dust as Kamoshida himself was covering his ears. “Hnggghhh!!! Kill them! Kill them all!” Kamoshida ordered in a crazed rage.

Hibiki felt his lungs start to burn as he was feeling the desperate need to breathe. He stopped with a gasp as he coughed from not breathing for too long and fell on the floor. “Senpai! Are you alright!?” Akira said, coming to Hibiki’s aid. “I’m _*cough cough*_ fine. But more guards are coming.” Hibiki said as he kept on coughing and wheezing.

“Persona! Agi!” Akira yelled. A blast of flames went off from Arsene and dispelling a couple of guards. “Persona! Garu!” Morgana yelled. Zorro swung his sword as a whirlwind took out more guards. “Persona! Eiga!” Akira yelled again.

Ryuji was just helplessly watching as his friend was fighting off the guards while he was standing uselessly. He looked at his senpai who was coughing on the ground. Hibiki then began to stand up. He made a gesture of grabbing something with two hands.

Out of thin air, two pistols appeared in his hands. He flipped one of the guns so that the handle was facing the guards. “Persona! Mjolnir!” He yelled as he smashed the pistols to the floor. A giant holographic copy of the pistols came and smashed a couple of guards. 

Hibiki panted as he held the two pistols. He headed for the guards with two pistols at hand. He swung his left hand at the guard, smacking his mask off. With his right hand, he fired several rounds at the guards to reveal their true forms. 

The guards however kept coming. Akira was knocked down. He tried to get up but a foot slammed into his back, preventing him from standing up. “Kurusu-kouhai!” Hibiki yelled, but he was hit by a guard and knocked his pistols out of his hands.

He soon found that Morgana is in the same predicament as them. With their weapons out of reach and swords at their necks, they reached a checkmate. Except for Ryuji.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader. Since none of them were online and I wanted to finish this as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add some Foreshadowing to this chapter.

Ryuji was panicking. He didn’t know what to do. Morgana, Hibiki and Akira were on the ground, with swords at their necks while Kamoshida was smugly grinning at the, Morgana struggling to break free from his foot. “I bet you came here on a whim and ended up like this...didn’t you?” Kamoshida said, looking at Ryuji.

“No…” Ryuji’s voice trailed off. Hibiki struggled to get uo, but the guard delivered a harsch kick to his back. He managed to look at Ryuji and Akira. “Grgh...I’m drained...but maybe I can still save my Kouhais…!” Hibiki muttered.

“Won’t you look at that? Your pathetic senpai, desperately trying to save the delinquent and the track traitor.” Kamoshida kicked. Hibiki focused his power on Akira and Ryuji. “You two...get out of here...you don’t...need to die.” Hibiki muttered.

Before he could warp the two students out, he received another harsh kick to the back. “Grgh!” Hibiki grinded his teeth to prevent himself from wincing. “Hah! You’re hopeless. Kinda like the Track Traitor over there.” Kamoshida jabbed at Ryuji.

“You...bastard! Scum like you shouldn’t exist at all!” Ryuji yelled. Hibiki tried to focus his power. “Per...so...na...take them...to waypoint...se— _ACK_!!!” Hibiki yelped as he was kicked again. “Ngh...kill them all. And start with this one.” Kamoshida ordered, pointing at Hibiki.

“No! I won’t let you!” Ryuji yelled. “And what’re _you_ gonna do? You’re hopeless. Just like your old track coach before I replaced him. If he didn’t try to argue with me, I would’ve only settled with breaking his star student’s.” Kamoshida chuckled as if it was amusing.

“What…?” Akira muttered. “Do you want me to do the same to your other leg?” Kamoshida asked. “So that’s why.” Morgana said. “Once I’m done with these three. You’re next.” Kamoshida said, pressing his foot onto Morgana. “Ryuji!” Morgana yelped.

Hibiki was livid. This...scum is rubbing into their faces the cruelty that he’s done to Ryuji. He could feel fiery hot rage within him. Ready to be unleashed and burn everything that was Kamoshida. But he calmed himself. “ _Ryuji-kouhai_. Don’t let this man dictate your life. Don’t let him get away from his crimes. Don’t let yourself be shackled by your fears.” Hibiki said, as clear as the sun and as loud as a storm.

Something within Ryuji has been triggered. “GraaAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Ryuji yelled, clutching his head as if he were in pain. **“You made me wait quite a while.”** A mysterious voice said in Ryuji’s head. **“It is power that you seek, correct? Then let us form a pact.”**

Ryuji collapsed on the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. **“Since your name has been disgraced, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc…? The ‘other you’ that exists within desires it thus… I am Thou, Thou art I. There is no turning back… Let the skull of rebellion be your flag henceforth!”**

Blue flames appeared on Ryuji’s face to reveal a mask. A skull mask. Ryuji grabbed onto it by instinct and ripped it off, causing blood to splatter in front of him. He erupted into a pillar of blue flames as his Persona awakened. Kamoshida and the Guards were blown away from the blast, releasing Hibiki and the others. 

Ryuji scanned his appearance with a sinister grin. “Hell yeah...this effin rocks!” Ryuji cackled. “Guards. Kill them, or risk disappointing your King.” Kamoshida ordered. “Enough of your insolence!” The Guard yelled before revealing it’s true form. A horseman. “Blast them away! Captain Kidd!” Ryuji ordered. Akira, Morgana and Hibiki were ready for combat once more.

Hibiki pulled out two small speakers from his coat. “Persona!” Hibiki yelled as the two speakers began floating. Two soundwaves blasted from the speakers, causing the horseman’s horse to stumble a little from the sheer force.

The Horseman summoned two dirty two horned beasts from the murky black shadows. “Persona! Zio!” Ryuji yelled. Captain Kidd aimed his cannon at the targets as lightning struck the two beasts, paralyzing them. “All right! Ryuji knocked them down! Persona! Garu!” Morgana yelled.

Zorro appeared behind Morgana and swung his blade as a whirlwind hit the horseman. “Persona! Eiga!” Akira yelled. Arsene appeared and attacked the horseman, damaging it greatly. “This is taking too long. More will come soon if we don’t finish it now.” Hibiki muttered.

_“Then use more power. Call upon me.” Vivaldi_ said. Hibiki frowned for a bit before nodding. “Alright. Persona! Sirenic Serenade!” Hibiki yelled out. Vivaldi appeared behind him and spread his long lanky arms in a theatrical manner.

Music filled the room. A beautiful voice sang out from Vivaldi. It was very pleasant. “Quick, cover your ears!” Hibiki yelled. Morgana and Akira quickly did so. Ryuji however didn’t. “Man...this music is...beautiful… * _yawn*_ ” Ryuji muttered sleepily. “You idiot.” Hibiki muttered as he rushed to cover Ryuji’s ears.

Their enemies did not take their advice and fell asleep. Not before they got dispelled. “Woah...what was that?” Akira said in awe. “A larger portion of Vivaldi’s power. Most people believe that hearing the songs of sirens will lead to your death. Which is why I asked you to cover your ears.” Hibiki said.

Ryuji rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Yeah...sorry Hibi-senpai.” The blonde apologised. “It’s fine. But let’s get out of here. More may come back. Morgana, are there any safe spots around here?” Hibiki asked. “Yes, follow me!” Morgana said as they ran towards a different direction.

~(^+w+^)~~(^+w+^)~~(^+w+^)~

(Ayyy, the cat time skip is back. Kono Neko Da!)

Hibiki is panting. They ran all the way around the castle to find the safe room. “Wasn’t there a safe room that’s closer?!” Hibiki breathed out. “Well, excuse _you_ . At least _I_ found a safe room while you just dropped in , killed some guards and left!” Morgana huffed.

“Well, sorry for having class the next day and having to follow a schedule.” Hibiki snarled. “Senpai, Morgana. Stop. You’re acting like kids.” Akira lightly scolded. “Yeah yeah. Sorry Kurusu-kouhai.” Hibiki apologised. Ryuji was checking his clothes out in awe.

Hibiki looked at him and smiled. “Looks like someone is enjoying their on-the-spot wardrobe change.” Hibiki said. “Hey! Don’t blame me! This outfit effin 'rocks!” Ryuji said as he was making dramatic poses. “You suddenly remind me of Caroline.” Hibiki grumbled.

Akira’s neck snapped towards Hibiki. “You know her?!” Akira yelled. Hibiki craned his neck. “Why of course. Being hit with a baton while suspended and muzzled isn’t exactly a forgettable experience.” Hibiki deadpanned. Akira nodded. “Caroline…? That name sounds...familiar?” Morgana muttered.

“Who’s Caroline? Why does she hit you with a baton while tied up? Is she your girlfriend? Are you into the dominatrix type of woman?” Ryuji bombarded Hibiki with bizarre questions. “Um...no. And I’m not sure if she’d appreciate me trash talking her.” Hibiki said. “Justine is more tolerable.”

Akira nodded in agreement. “Kurusu-kouhai. Let’s talk later. We need to have a talk...about the Velvet Room.” Hibiki said. He checked his watch and let out a displeased grunt. “Morgana, I'm checking out. And I’ll bring Sakamoto-kouhai and Kurusu-kouhai home. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Hibiki said.

Morgana nodded. “Sure. You better be here tomorrow! If you don’t, I’ll find you and scratch your eyes out.” Morgana quipped. Hibiki sighed. “Since when have I broken a promise?” Hibiki asked. “You haven’t done your promise of helping me become human.” Morgana pointed out.

“Hey, I promised to help you regain your human form and I’m still helping you.” Hibiki muttered. “And I appreciate that.” Morgana said. “Well, see you tomorrow Morgana. Vivaldi. Take us to Waypoint Seven.” Hibiki ordered. 

Blue flames washed over the three boys once more as they left the Metaverse. The three of them found themselves in the alleyway where Akira and Ryuji first discovered the Metaverse. “Well, you should go home now Sakamoto-kouhai. We’ll take care of Kamoshida tomorrow. Kurusu-kouhai, we have to talk.” Hibiki said.

“Senpai, why do you keep calling us by our last names? You can totally call us by our first names! Call me Ryuji.” Ryuji said. Hibiki was blankly staring at them, as if what he just said was in a foreign language. “Are you sure? I-I mean, we barely know each other.” Hibiki said.

Akira patted his shoulder. “It’s fine Hibiki-senpai. You can call me Akira if you want.” Akira said. Hibiki wasn’t sure but he sighed. “If that’s what you want, then that’s fine. Call me Hibiki.” Hibiki said, resignedly. “See you tomorrow, Hibi-senpai!” Ryuji said as he waved off. 

Akira and Hibiki watched him go. Hibiki looked at Akira and said. “Let’s go somewhere more private. Vivaldi, take us to Waypoint Three.” Hibiki ordered. They were now transported to the rooftop of Hibiki’s apartment. “You said that you wanted to talk to me about the Velvet Room?” Akira asked.

Hibiki nodded. “Tell me...what did Igor say to you when you first entered the Velvet Room. The very first thing he said.” Hibiki ordered. Akira scratched his neck trying to remember. “Um...he said something like, ‘Welcome to my Velvet room’.” Akira answered.

Hibiki nodded. “That’s weird...when he first met me he said, ‘Welcome to the Velvet Room’. Why did he say _my_ …?” Hibiki whispered. “Huh? What are you talking about Hibiki-Senpai?” Akira asked. Hibiki ignored him and asked. “What else did he say to you?” 

Akira thought back to it again. “He said that I have to go through rehabilitation to save the world from ruin.” Akira answered. Hibiki’s eyes hardened. “I see...very well. Let me tell you one thing. _Do not_ trust Igor.” Hibiki said. “Why?” Akira asked.

“Just trust me. Something was off the last time I saw him. And Caroline and Justine appear to be clueless to it.” Hibiki said sharply. “Just don’t trust him. Do you understand?” Akira nodded. “Good. Vivaldi, take him back to Waypoint Seven.” Hibiki ordered and saw Akira be warped through the flames.

_“So you noticed it too.” Vivaldi_ said. Hibiki nodded. “It has been a while since I last saw Igor prior to that last one. But something’s up. And I have a very bad feeling about it, Vivaldi.” Hibiki muttered. _“At the very least, you warned the trickster. Now we have to make a move. You’re aware of what’s gonna happen if we do this right? Interfering fate is no easy task.” Vivaldi_ warned. 

“I have to. We can’t exactly let this world be destroyed.” _“So you follow a suspicious being’s orders?”_ Hibiki nodded sagely. “I have to watch over Akira just as ‘Igor’ told me to. I’ll do exactly that.” Hibiki said. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Hibiki knows a lot more than we think. What do you guys think he’s talking about? 
> 
> Beta Read by Dr_Latency
> 
> Edit: I changed Sonata’s name to Vivaldi. I hated the name Sonata. Because it didn’t fit with aesthetic of having each persona being named after a famous figure like Arsene Lupin or the Femme Fatale Carmen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. I was busy with my finals exams. But guess what, I passed!!! (Mostly, Lol). Anyways, thank you for leaving kudos to my work!

Hibiki went to sleep that night, not bothering to eat dinner out of exhaustion. As a result, he was asleep in his Shuijin Academy uniform. Just as he drifted to sleep, he felt himself be binded by chains and a muzzle. _‘I’m back here again…’_ Hibiki thought.

He felt himself be smacked on the head. “Wake up Inmate!” The annoyingly bratty voice of Caroline grated against his eardrums. “Sister, there’s no need to be aggressive. Your voice is enough of a nuisance to wake up the inmate.” Justine’s more tolerable and peaceful voice said.

Suddenly Igor coughed into his hand, causing the twin wardens to quiet down. “That is enough you two. I need to tell our guest something.” Igor said. Hibiki glared at him but said nothing, because of curiosity and the muzzle.

“Now then, Wielder of the Judgement Card. How is our dear Wild Card doing?” Igor asked. Vivaldi manifested himself in front of the twins and said. “And i quote ‘shouldn’t you know’?” Vivaldi said. Igor nodded. “Well, as true as that may be, I’d rather hear it from your mouth instead. Or from your Persona.” 

Hibiki let out a low rumble from his chest. “And i quote, ‘He’s doing fine.’” Vivaldi spoke for Hibiki. “Because we’ve been made aware of a new power that Akira Kurusu wields.” Hibiki raised his eyebrows. “What power?” Vivaldi asked.

Igor let out a smirk. “You’ll find out tomorrow of what he did. Caroline, Justine. I leave you to deal with Mr. Aiuchi here.” Igor said. Caroline looked excited while Justine sighed. Caroline smacked Hibiki hard again, causing him to swing around and spin in his restraints.

Vivaldi let out a disapproving grunt. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t do that.” He grunted out. “Sister, no. He may have had an oversight in monitoring the other inmate’s rehabilitation, but he still has his own business after all.” Justine reasoned to her sister.

Caroline thought on it for a moment before smacking Hibiki again on the head. “But Master said we’ll be left to deal with the Inmate here.” Caroline whined. Justine just glowered at her. “Would you like me to tell him your secrets? What about that time you wept in fear when you first witnessed a Persona Fusion?” Justine said.

Caroline’s eyes widened so much that Hibiki was surprised it didn’t fall out of her eyesockets. “H-huh?!?!” Caroline spluttered out. “Or what about those intimidating poses you practiced that you based off of that human cartoon that you’re too embarrassed to use on the Inmates?” Justine stated.

Caroline stomped her feet. “Stop! My heart can’t take this! Fine! I’ll leave the Inmate alone. For now.” Caroline grumbled. Justine seemed satisfied with that answer. “Now then. Off to what little rest you have left in the Mortal World, Inmate.” Justine said, waving Hibiki off.

~(^>\\\\\w\\\\\<^)~~(^>\\\\\w\\\\\<^)~~(^>\\\\\w\\\\\<^)~

Hibiki woke up and fell off his bed, headfirst. His head throbbed as he stood up, rubbing it. _“Ouch. That must’ve hurt.”_ Vivaldi mocked. Hibiki rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock.” Hibiki cursed. This only encouraged Vivaldi. _“He sweared!”_ He stated childishly.

Hibiki rolled his eyes again. “Congratulations, do you want a medal?” Hibiki grumbled. He rushed to the shower to take a bath and to change into his Shujin Academy uniform. He grabbed a bento and put some freshly cooked rice along with some vegetables.

He sighed. “Vivaldi, take me to Waypoint Two.” He ordered as blue flames wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and let himself be transported. He opened his eyes and found himself in a public toilet stall. He unlocked the stall and left. 

He left the public restroom and found himself in the station. He saw Akira arriving at the station, so he plastered a fake smile. “Hey! Kurus—i mean, Akira-kouhai!” Hibiki called out. Akira looked at him and gave him a polite smile. He seemed to be rubbing his right arm.

Hibiki went to him and said. “How are you? Are you doing fine?” Hibiki asked. Akira’s smile suddenly became strained. “Y-yeah. I’m doing fine.” He stuttered. Hibiki’s eyes suddenly became cold and sharp. “Is that so? Well, why are you rubbing your right arm so much?” 

Akira immediately stopped rubbing. “I-I-I don’t kn-know what y-y-you’re talking about!” Akirw stammered. “Really? Then what was that Igor said? You discovered a new power? I didn’t see one yesterday in the Palace.” Hibiki smiled warmly.

Akira wasn’t sure of what to do now. “Checkmate.” Hibiki said as he grabbed Akira’s right sleeve and pulled it up, to reveal a giant wound. “Why did you return to the Palace without any of us?” Hibiki demanded. 

He could feel Hibiki’s glare piercing through his soul. “I...wanted to investigate some more?” Akira answered unsurely. “Couldn’t you have at least waited till the next day?” Hibiki asked. Hibiki sighed. “You owe me for Caroline beating me up.” Hibiki said.

Akira’s neck snapped so fast, Hibiki was surprised he didn’t decapitate himself. “Caroline beat you up?” Hibiki rolled his eyes. “Yes. It was my job to look after you. And that I wasn’t aware of the power you gained. Now tell me, what can you do?” Hibiki asked.

Akira scratched his head. “I can...capture shadows and turn them into Persona’s?” Akira said. Hibiki’s face remained the same. “Huh. So you’re Wild Card became stronger.” Hibiki said. Akira wasn’t sure if he meant it as a good thing or a bad thing. “But...you owe me for getting me in trouble with Caroline.” Hibiki said accusingly.

~(^—w—^)~~(^—w—^)~~(^—w—^)~

Hibiki was in class, fiddling with a pencil and muttering a tune. Ms. Chouno was discussing something about literature but he didn’t listen. He already knew what it was anyways. He was thinking of what to do with Kamoshida.

Kamoshida may seem like a nice guy at first glance but he knew, deep down that he was a fraction of a human. Someone who has to be killed. But killing was illegal, so he’ll settle on the alternative. Stealing

“Auichi!” Ms. Chouno called out, interrupting his train of thought. “So glad you’re back with us. Now tell me, who is the author of the Iliad and the Odyssey?” Ms. Chouno asked.

Hibiki knew the answer. “Homer. The author is Homer.” Hibiki answered. “And who are the protagonists of each book?” Ms. Chouno questioned. “Achilles from Iliad and Oddyseus from Odyssey.” Hibiki answered with a yawn.

Ms. Chouno sighed. “Good to know that you’re still keeping up despite not paying attention. Now then…”

~(^$w$^)~~(^$w$^)~~(^$w$^)~

Hibiki packed up his bag and sighed. He left the room first before anyone else to find a private spot to eat. “Hey.” He heard the rough voice of his tormentor behind him. He felt his eyes tearing up in despair but stopped himself. “Just leave me alone. Please.” He begged.

However he felt his bag be grabbed as he was suddenly kneed in the stomach. He fell and crumpled on the ground. “Heh, still haven’t learned to grow a pair.” The bully said with glee. He could feel a single teardrop fall from his face.

The bully definitely noticed it and smirked smugly. “Aw, did I make you cry?” The bully mocked. “Hey!” A voice suddenly said as someone stepped in between them. It was another young man with brown hair in a bowl cut and a very handsome face. He was also wearing their uniform. 

He recognized it as Akechi Goro. Shujin’s top student and the darling Detective Prince. “Bullying is a rather vile act, is it not? You should know that I can always tell the Principal of your misdeeds.” Goro threatened with a confident smile. 

The bullies glared at him but scoffed and left. Hibiki stared at Akechi Goro in awe and gratitude. Akechi turned to look at Hibiki, extending his hand towards him to let him up. Hibiki hesitated, but accepted Goro’s gloved hands. 

Hibiki was flustered. “Th-thank you, Akechi.” He stuttered as he was pulled up by Goro. “No problem. Are you alright?” The brunet asked, concerned. Hibiki blushed a bright red from the brunet’s concern. “I’m Fine. Just the usual.” The gray haired teen answered.

Goro frowned a bit and said. “The usual? So it happens a lot?” Akechi asked. Hibiki looked away and answered. “Y-yes. But it’s fine! I’m completely used to it!” Hibiki tried to rebut but it sounded rather pathetic to him. 

Goro gave him a stern gaze. “You shouldn’t let other push you around. On a side note, I forgot to introduce myself, even though you already know who I am. I am Akechi Goro. What’s your name?” He asked. Hibiki looked away so much that it’s a surprise his neck didn’t snap off.

“I...I am Aiuchi Hibiki.” Hibiki introduced himself. Goro gave him a rather charming smile but something about it felt...fake. Hibiki noted that down for later. “See you around, Hibiki.” Goro said with a teasing smirk as he left. Hibiki’s face burned scarlet at that.

He suddenly felt someone’s arm around his neck. He turned and saw Ryuji. “Hehe~! Didn’t know that you actually swing _that_ way Senpai.” The blonde teased causing Hibiki’s already scarlet face become a deeper shade of red. 

Ryuji saw this and smirked. “Don’t worry! I’ll keep your secret between the two of us and Akira.” Ryuji promised. Hibiki was a bit tempted to start a betting pool at how long it takes before Ryuji becomes stupid enough to suddenly out him out of nowhere.

But enough on that. “Are we gonna go back to the palace?” Hibiki asked. Ryuji shook his head. “No. We’re gonna try and find evidence of what Kamoshida has been doing. In fact, just earlier during PE, he spiked a volleyball to Mishima!” Ryuji said, obviously irritated at what Kamoshida did.

Hibiki nodded. “I see. I’ll leave you guys to it. However, if things don’t go well I will suggest a different solution to this problem. Here’s my Phone number if you need me” Hibiki said, handing a piece of paper to Ryuji . Ryuji was puzzled for a second before he pocketed it and left.

Hibiki sighed as he grabbed for his MP3 player in his bag and his headphones. He selected one of the songs he made.

[ _Playing Alexandrite by Onoken_ ]

The song was very relaxing and unique too. He hummed along to it and was nodding his head to the beat. He walked towards the stairs and headed down two floors before going out to the tree he would usually stay at.

He sat at the base of the tree in an indian sit and grabbed his bento. He grabbed his chopsticks too and ate. The bento was a bit bland but Hibiki didn’t mind. Nothing was better than being healthy. It was beneficial for everyone.

He picked at his rice and set it in his mouth. He was chewing away happily at his meal. Once he finished, he put his chopsticks in his bento and closed it. Returning it in his bag. He stood up and headed back for class as lunch period ended.

~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~

Hibiki was now in Mr. Inui’s Class. Again, he didn’t really need to pay attention, since he already knew what he was talking about. He suddenly felt his flip phone vibrate so he opened it discreetly.

**_(From Unknown to Hibiki)_ **

**Unknown: What’s up Hibi-Senpai!**

Hibiki wasn’t sure who it was, but he had an idea. He discreetly typed it out on the keypad.

**(** **_To Unknown)_ **

**Hibiki: Ryuji-kouhai?**

Hibiki sent that two word reply and immediately got a response.

**(** **_From Unknown to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**Unknown: Duh, who else did you give your phone number to?**

Hibiki immediately added him to his contacts and changed his name.

**(** **_To Ryuji-kouhai_ ** **)**

**Hibiki: Why are you texting in class?**

**(** **_From Ryuji-kouhai to Hibi-Senpai)_ **

**Ryuji-kouhai: I was just testing this number out! To see if it worked.**

**(** **_To Ryuji-kouhai_ ** **)**

**Hibi-Senpai: Well, it worked. Now focus on your class. I have good hearing, and from what I hear, you’re not the smartest in your Class.**

**(** **_From Ryuji-kouhai to Hibi-senpai_ ** **)**

**Ryuji-kouhai: :(**

Hibiki rolled his eyes and shut the flip phone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship Moment! Don’t worry, we’ll get some more moments with other characters. Like my waifu, Makoto and Yusuke. Now as for who will Hibiki end up with? No one. At least, not in this fic. I have huge plans for Hibiki. Involving other Persona characters. From P4 and P3.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa...It took me a while but here I am! Being on lockdown isn’t good for my mental health and for my mental capacity to write.

Hibiki sighed as he packed up his bag. He put on his headphones and music player again and listened to another song.

[ _Playing RE:incRnaTiØN by Apollo “Filament” Program_ ]

He sang it out quietly, perfectly mimicking the voices of the singers. He felt his flip phone vibrate, so he took it and opened it.

**(** **_From Unknown to Hibiki)_ **

**Unknown: Senpai, where are we supposed to meet?**

Hibiki frowned for a bit and typed out a response in the keypad.

**(** **_To Unknown_ ** **)**

**Hibiki: Who is this?**

**(** **_From Unknown to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**Unknown: It’s me, Akira. Ryuji gave me your number.**

Hibiki added Akira to his contacts, placing him under the name ‘Akira-kouhai’. He typed out a response.

**(** **_To Akira-kouhai_ ** **)**

**Hibiki: I’m a bit hungry. Meet me at the roof.**

Hibiki replied and shut his flip phone. “Psst. Hey!” He heard someone say. It came from the window. He could recognize it from anywhere. “Morgana?” He said as he looked out the window and saw Morgana in a tree.

Morgana was perched on one of the higher branches. “Did you get stuck down there?” Hibiki asked. Morgana rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Where are the others?” Hibiki Looked around to see if anyone was listening or watching. “We were planning to meet on the roof.” Hibiki answered.

Morgana nodded in understanding. “Well, I don’t know how to get up there, and I can’t get down from here soo…” Morgana trailed off. The gray haired boy rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to take too long and be caught up by bullies, so he looked around again to make sure that no one was watching.

After double checking he put his foot on the window and jumped off. He tucked his arms and legs together, rolling forward mid-air. Morgana gaped in shock at what Hibiki was doing. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Hibiki untucked and stuck the landing, with both hands and left hand keeping him stable.

He stretched his arms for a bit before Morgana yelled at him. “What do you think you’re doing?!” The gray haired boy rolled his eyes for a bit before walking over to the tree. He sized to up for a bit before he began scaling over it, grabbing onto the first sturdy branch he caught sight of.

He pulls himself up, and climbs towards another. He made good progress and reached Morgana. The cat glared at him. “You could have just taken the stairs, you know?” Morgana stated. Hibiki shrugged. “And risk encountering my tormentors? Yeah I don’t think so.” Hibiki replied.

Hibiki grabbed Morgana into his arms and jumped down. He opened his school bag. “If I get caught with a cat, I’ll lose points for conduct.” Hibiki warned. Morgana nodded and jumped into his bag. The gray haired boy zipped it and shouldered it.

He power walked and dodged any oncoming students and onto the roof where Ryuji and Akira were waiting for him. “Senpai! What took you so long?” Ryuji asked. Hibiki didn’t answer and let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.

Morgana jumped out in all his superstitious black furred glory. “Good afternoon.” He greeted them. “Morgana? Is that you? You’re actually a cat?” Akira muttered in disbelief. “I’m not a cat! I’m a human that looks like a cat!” Morgana complained.

Hibiki rolled his eyes. “Anyways, we're here to present a solution to our Kamoshida problem. One that will benefit all of us.” Hibiki said. Akira and Ryuji listened intently. “What do we do? Everyone here doesn’t want to say anything. But it’s obvious that Kamoshida is abusing them.” Ryuji said, shaking his head in frustration.

Morgana looked at Hibiki and the two exchanged glances. “In every Palace, the shadow version of the person keeps a treasure. Which acts as the core of the warped desires. In other words, the heart.” Morgana said.

“It takes on the form of what started it all. What made his desires so warped. Anyways, what we have to do is that we should steal it. The shadow version will be forced to retreat and return to their real life counterpart. It will also destroy the Palace.” Hibiki finished.

Ryuji and Akira looked at each other. “Look, we get that this will solve your problems, but we don’t see how it would get rid of Kamoshida.” Ryuji pointed out. Hibiki crossed his arms and huffed. “Idiot, what we're doing is forcing him to have a change of heart. It will make him confess his crimes on his own. Any other questions?” Hibiki said.

Akira raised his hands. “What else will happen to Kamoshida?” Akira asked. Hibiki pursed his lips. “Well...when I did it to other people...some of them... killed themselves out of guilt.” He said. Ryuji and Akira gaped in horror.

“Senpai...if we do this...Kamoshida might kill himself?!” Ryuji muttered in horror. Morgana nodded solemnly. “Yes. He might. However, not all of them killed themselves. And when they did, they confessed their wrongdoings first before doing so.” Morgana said.

Hibiki coughed into his hands. “However, some of them turned themselves in to the Police.” Hibiki assured them. Akira and Ryuji looked sick. “So...we’ll be killing him? And you’ve killed people.” Ryuji said in fear. 

Hibiki closed his eyes and sighed. “If that’s what you’ll call it, yes. I did. I feel remorseful that they killed themselves, but I do not regret taking people’s hearts for the sake of saving people.” The gray haired boy said with conviction.

The blonde grabbed Hibiki by his neck and pinned him to the wall. “We should turn you in, to the Police! You and Kamoshida.” Ryuji said, grinding his teeth. “Ryuji stop!” Akira said. Hibiki did not make a move. His hands were by his side as Ryuji was choking him.

Hibiki’s silver eyes sharply glinted like a knife through his gray hair. “Do whatever you want. Kill me, turn me in, whatever. It’s your choice. But it’ll be all up to you. I presented a solution, you refuse. It’s fine. There’s blood on my hands and there’s no helping that.” Hibiki muttered.

Ryuji let go, causing Hibiki to fall on his posterior. His man bun became undone, causing long gray hair to fall all around him. He looked up, his eyes empty and emotionless. “It doesn’t matter what you think. I’ll be going after the palace.” Hibiki said, standing up.

Smooth gray waist length hair at it’s full length was on display, giving Hibiki a more feminine look. “If any of you need useless old me, just shoot me a text.” Hibiki said, signaling his leave. He left through the door, carrying his backpack with him.

As the door shut, the three of them remained in silence. “You really didn’t need to do that Ryuji.” Akira scolded. Ryuji just looked at him, flabbergasted. “He kills people! How do you think I would react!” Ryuji shouted. Morgana sighed.

“Look, Hibiki does it because he thinks it’s his duty. He doesn’t want those people to kill himself. But he sure wants to make them pay.” Morgana defended. Ryuji just looked at the two of them in disbelief. “Grgh. We’ll get Kamoshida arrested by ourselves!” Ryuji declared, running off towards the door, leaving Morgana and Akira.

~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~

Hibiki was walking down the hallway with a blank expression. With his hair undone and the hair tie lost, and without an extra hair tie or a rubber band, he didn’t bother trying to fix his hair and let it be. He could hear people muttering, giving him odd looks. Some even gave him perverted glances.

“Hey, who’s that new chick over there?” “Is she a transfer student?” “What is up with her clothes?” “Is she a crossdresser?” “Is that even allowed?” “She better not try to steal my Ikusugi!” “But the only transfer student was the freak.” 

He clenched his fist but willed himself to keep walking. A plain looking boy blocked his way, but he had a lecherous grin plastered on his face. “Hey hot stuff, are you free this afternoon? Maybe we can hit it off at Shinjuku. I know a nice hotel there.” He offered.

Hibiki frowned in disgust and in mild fear. “Um. No, sorry.” He replied. He tried to move past him but he blocked his way again. “Aw, come on! Just this afternoon!” The boy said again. Hibiki shook his head. “I said no. So please just let me through.” Hibiki refused again.

The boy grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall. “Aw, c’mon now! You don’t need to be shy~! Just come with me and I’ll treat you real nice!” The boy said, grin spreading wider. His eyes glinted with lust. “No...please no…” Hibiki pleaded, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing young man!” A woman’s voice called out. They both turned to look and it was Ms. Sadayo Kawakami. She had an irritated look on her face and she was approaching the two in a fast pace.

The black haired boy finally backed off of Hibiki, while the latter was shivering and sniffling. “N-nothing Sensei!” The boy said with an all too fake grin. “Oh really? Because from what I see, you are harassing a fellow student. A senior all the more!” Kawakami said, rubbing Hibiki on the shoulder.

Saying that Hibiki was scared was an understatement. He was straight up having a panic attack. “No, please no more. I won’t do it again.” He begged as he shut his eyes tight, chanting his pleas like a mantra. Kawakami looked at the boy with pity in her eyes.

She turned to the boy with a glare. “Go to the Principal’s office young man! If I see you doing that once more, I’ll have you expelled by the principal!” She threatened. The boy power-walked to the office with his tail tucked between his legs.

As soon as the boy left, Kawakami turned to Hibiki. “Are you alright, Auichi?” Kawakami asked. Hibiki was still shivering but nodded. He felt people staring at him. No doubt that they saw everything unfold. He also saw a patch of spiky blonde hair and knew that it was Ryuji.

“These kids really need to learn. I swear that teens these days are too horny for their own good. Anyways, do you need to go to the nurse’s office?” She asked again. Hibiki shook his head. “I’m fine. I’ll just head home.” Hibiki said. 

The gray haired boy stopped in the middle of the hallway just a few steps away from Kawakami. He looked behind, his silver eyes glowing. “Persona…” Hibiki muttered. “VIVALDI!” He shouted out. He sang out an Falsetto that echoed throughout the hallways, no doubt heard by everyone within the school premises.

Everyone who heard suddenly froze in their spots. Their eyes were glassy and their expressions were like porcelain dolls, stiff and neutral. Only one person was moving. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Ryuji yelled. Despite how loud his yelling was, their fellow students did not move nor respond.

“Erased their memories. Of everything that had to do with me being harassed.” Hibiki answered with a stoic face. Ryuji just gaped and spluttered. “You can’t just do that!” Ryuji shouted with a glare. Hibiki shook his head in frustration at how loud Ryuji was.

He looked at him straight in the eyes and said. “I can. And I will. I don’t need people’s pity. And the last thing I need is a scandal. Erasing this from their minds is much safer. And more humane.” Hibiki grabbed a rubber band that fell on the floor and tied his hair to it’s usual man bun.

Hibiki sighed and snapped his fingers. Soon everyone was moving and returned to their normal activities. Kawakami looked around in confusion before shrugging and headed towards the faculty. Ryuji just glared at everyone and at Hibiki who was already on his way home.

_“A few days of having friends and I already lost them because of the Metaverse. Fantastic. It’s fine. I can deal with the Palace on my own. I don’t need their help. But why does my heart ache and long for them…?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ΦωΦ ΦωΦ ΦωΦ ΦωΦ ΦωΦ


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning. Read at your own discretion.

Hibiki went home that day bringing along with him an air of despair. Everyone around him felt a chill run through their spine. “Mommy, who is he? He’s scary.” A little girl said, pointing at him. The mother quickly grabbed the child's hands and put it down.

“Sweetie, It’s rude to point at people. I’m sure that he is just having a bad day.” The mother said, ushering the child. Hibiki heard but didn’t care. He just went on his way to his apartment. He didn’t care.

Murderer? Sure the people he forced a change of heart on comitted suicide. But he never actually got involved with their deaths. He saw how people were suffering because of that person. Drug traffickers, Despots, Kidnappers and the like. 

They were evil, yes. But do they deserve death? No, they deserved worse than the peace death will offer them. He never wanted anyone to die. But he wasn’t just gonna look the other way while there was something he could do!

What else was he gonna do? Let the people just do whatever they wish? Let them keep hurting others for their selfish desires? Hell the fuck NO! He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He glared at everyone in his immediate vicinity. 

They all retreated under his terrifying gaze. The shopkeepers immediately put up closed signs and retreated. Any nearby bystanders immediately scattered and left. Hibiki went on like this, people running away from him just from the sheer look on his face.

When he went home he sighed and unlocked the door. He closed the door and fell to his knees and had a blank look in his face. “ _Stand up. Aiuchi Hibiki_.” A voice said. His surroundings started to slowly distort themselves.

He looked up and saw a woman. She was wearing a police uniform. A red ribbon was tied on her left elbow while a white one was on her right. While the opposite was on her knees. Her skirt was one of a modest length.

She wore a headdress had a star on it with the kanji “判事” which read “Judge”. Her face however was blank. Devoid of any sort of facial feature nor does she have hair and was the same skin color as Hibiki. “ _You mustn’t lose heart. You still have a purpose to serve._ ” The woman said.

Hibiki stood up and faced her. He nodded in understanding but his face was still hardened with forced stoicism. “ _That day will come soon. And when it comes. Call upon my name, Yamaxanadu._ ”

Hibiki soon found himself not in his home, but rather in a court. There was a giant scale on the top and underneath it was Yamaxanadu. She was looking in his direction. “Why am I here?” Hibiki asked. Yamaxanadu jumped down in front of him, with a small rod in her hands.

“ _I come with a warning. Surely you are aware of what’s been going on with the Velvet Room._ ” Yamaxanadu stated. Hibiki nodded. Igor has been acting rather odd lately. “ _Be wary of him. I sense something familiar from him. But it’s not Igor.”_

Hibiki pursed his lips. “I already knew that something was up with him. He isn’t acting like his usual self. He’s always smiling but this time, it feels condescending and fake.” He explains. Yamaxanadu nodded. “ _And another thing. The mental shutdowns and the recent string of events._ ”

The gray haired boy listened intently. “ _Somebody is behind them. I am unsure who but he possesses a power similar to the Wild Card. Similar to the three previous wild cards you’ve met._ ” The Persona explained. 

That...was an interesting piece of information. “A power similar to the wild cards and can cause extreme mental damage. It can at least render you clinically insane. So basically a person with multiple persona’s. That narrows things down but it’s still extremely vague Yamaxanadu.” 

The Persona nodded. “ _You have to find the perpetrator and bring him to justice. I fear that you’ll be involved and trapped in a web of darkness and despair, but I have faith in your capabilities and your judgement.”_ She said before their surroundings returned to that of his apartment. 

He sighed. So much was going on and not much time to take care of them. 

~(^UwU^)~~(^UwU^)~~(^UwU^)~

Hibiki was walking towards the train station this time. As convenient as warping was, it would be suspicious for him to look like he hasn’t left his apartment and to appear on the roof while his windows were closed. He sighed as he was packing away at a loaf of freshly baked melon bread.

He squealed every time he took a bite because of how delicious it was. He arrived at the station. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6:08. Yup. Very early. He stretched his arms and kept on munching on his melon bread.

The train arrived and it immediately became cramped. But Hibiki didn’t care. He was still munching on Melon Bread. He kinda regretted the fact that what he bought was a bit too big. “ _Oh well. More for later._ ” He thought, as he kept munching on it.

After a few minutes, he arrived at his stop, stepping off the train and walking towards the school. People were around him talking about various topics that did not interest Hibiki one bit. He kept biting into his Melon Bread to distract him.

As he walked, he could feel a malicious presence behind him. He sighed and immediately went for a sprint. He weaved past students and ducked into an alley. He took a breath and scaled up the wall, jumping from wall to wall to be able to get up.

Soon, he reached the top with a relieved laugh. He looked around and saw the school so he ran and jumped from building to building, making sure that nobody saw him and making sure that he wasn’t in a CCTV’s line of sight.

When he reached the school walls he jumped down and landed within the school area, stretching and laughing. Jumping off of buildings has always been an exhilarating feeling. The feeling of freedom and thrills it brought

However he still needed to go to class. He ran towards the entrance and power walked the entire way through. Until he reached his class which already had a few people in it. He sighed and finished his melon bread in his seat. When he finished he fished out his headphones and MP3 player.

[ _Playing Hydra by James Landino and Akira Complex_ ]

He bobbed his head to the beat and was tapping on the desk quietly. He hummed to the rhythm and was overall enjoying his day. 

~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~

Hibiki was paying attention to class. They were talking about Frederic Chopin. “Now will anyone tell me how many of his works have survived?” The teacher asked. For a second no one raised their hands while one shot up. “Two hundred thirty of his works survived sir.” Hibiki answered.

The teacher clapped a bit. “Correct Mr. Aiuchi. Now will anyone tell me what the pen name of his lover Amantine Dupin?” The teacher asked. Hibiki waited a few seconds before raising his hand. “Yes, Mr. Aiuchi?” The teacher asked.

Hibiki stood up. “Her pen name was George Sand.” Hibiki answered. The teacher nodded. “Correct again, Mr. Aiuchi. Can you tell me what he was known for?” Hibiki took a deep breath before answering. “He was known as a Piano Virtuoso. He made many compositions such as Mazurka, Polonaise, Nocturne’s Ballade and the like.” Hibiki answered.

The teacher smiled. “Spot on Mr. Aiuchi.” The teacher said before going on and on about the Romantic Era. Hibiki sighed as he sat down. For some reason dread filled his stomach. 

~(^•w•^)~~(^•w•^)~~(^•w•^)~

Hibiki sighed as breaktime came around. He pulled out the bento he made and ate silently. Suddenly he heard a commotion from outside.

“Hey! What’s going on” “I don’t know. Let’s check it out!” “Who is that?” “Why’s she on the roof?” “Isn’t that Suzui Shiho?” “Why is she up there?” “What is she doing?!” “Is she gonna jump?!” 

Urgency filled Hibiki’s veins as he rushed out, bento forgotten, to see what’s going on. A black haired girl was standing on the roof, slowly walking towards the edge. She was gonna jump!

Hibiki immediately dived into the nearest bathroom and into the stall. “Vivaldi. Take me to the roof near Suzui-kouhai. Now. Persona!” Blue flames washed over him in haste as he found himself on the roof he immediately rushed to Suzui and saw her just a few steps away from the edge.

Hibiki immediately grabbed her arm and put himself between her and the edge. 

“Hey! What is he doing!” “Isn’t it obvious? He’s trying to stop her!” “Shiho, NO!!!” “Hold on Senpai! I’ll be there!” 

“What are you doing?” Suzui sniffled. Hibiki shook his head at her. “Don’t jump. Please. It’s not worth the risk.” Hibiki said. Suzui was straight up crying. “No. Please. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Hibiki pulled her towards him and embraced her.

He patted her back and was cooing to her like how one would speak to a scared animal. “There there…shhh, it’s gonna be alright. Just don’t jump. Tell me what happened. I’ll help you.” He reassured her. He could feel tears were soaking his uniform but he didn’t care.

All that mattered right now was stopping her. “Please. Just let me go. I don’t want to be here anymore.” She sniffled. She was shivering and was no doubt scared. He patted her back gently.

“Don’t. I will not let you. You’ll be safe.” He reassured her once more. Suzui was violently shaking now. “Just. Let. Me. GO!” She shouted and pushed him off before realizing what she had just done. But it was too late.

Hibiki was pushed off the roof and was falling. He could see the horror on Shiho’s face when she realized what she had just done. She tried to reach for him. Their hands touched for a moment before he was out of reach from her.

He fell. And was now falling. His mouth was shaped to a scream but no sound came out. He felt like everything was in slow motion. The scenes around him are blurring. Only one thing wasn’t changing. The sky. It was covered with few clouds but it still remained blue.

He smiled for a bit until he crashed onto the ground. A sickening crunch was heard by everyone around him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His bones felt like sand, his blood felt like white fire. His head was spinning, his eyes could only see red and his legs felt like jelly.

He could faintly hear the sounds of people panicking but he could not care one bit. Despite all the pain, he felt a sense of serenity wash over him. A euphoric feeling of peace. Is this what being dead felt like?

Warm and inviting? If it was then he wanted more of it. But he knew that he couldn’t die just yet. He still had many things to fulfill. So with his last remaining strength he muttered. “D...Dia…” he said. Suddenly, he felt his body be relieved for a bit.he could now feel his legs and he could see properly.

He saw Ms. Kawakami held his head and was shouting orders at someone. “Call an ambulance now! A student fell from the roof!” She shouted. At his right he could see Suzui Shiho bawling her eyes out and Takamaki Ann hugging her tightly.

“It should’ve been me! It should’ve been me!” She repeatedly cried out like a mantra while Ann was desperately soothing her with words and gestures of affection. “It’s not your fault, shhh. It’s not your fault. It’s mine for not seeing how much pain you’re going through.” 

He could see Akira and Ryuji running towards him. “Senpai! Is he alright Sensei?” Akira asked. Kawakami nodded his head. “He’ll be alright. The ambulance is on it’s way.” She reassured him. “Dammit. This had to be Kamoshida’s fault. That bastard.” Ryuji muttered.

Ann looked at Hibiki with guilt in her eyes. He looked at her and smiled. He mouthed ‘It’s not your fault’. He could feel his head spinning more, and exhaustion washed over him.

The last thing he saw was a bunch of paramedics and heard the sounds of an ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly easy to write. Is having depressing and suicidal writing come so naturally to me a scary trait? Idk. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this cause I sure as hell enjoyed almost killing my OC.


	9. Chapter 9

Cold. He felt cold. He felt the familiar golden chains wrapping around his body. Even the muzzle which he despised was welcome to him. He opened his eyes and in front of him were the twin wardens, Caroline and Justine.

Caroline was smirking while Justine was stoic. “What a brave move you did Inmate! You deserve some applause!” Caroline cheered, clapping his hands slowly. “What you did was very foolish and incredibly dangerous. Though I will credit your bravery. But I will not encourage such stupidity.”

Hibiki glared at the twin wardens, willing Vivaldi to talk to them. Vivaldi appeared in a gust of blue flames. “And I quote, ‘What am I doing here’?” Vivaldi spoke in place of Hibiki. Igor, who held his constant smile, coughed into his hands.

“You are currently unconscious in the real world. But our master wanted to speak with you.” Justine explained. Hibiki looked at Igor with an unimpressed look in his eyes, but was smacked by Caroline. “Disrespect will not be tolerated Inmate!” Caroline barked.

Igor nodded. “I am here to talk to you as your power as the wielder of the Judgement Card has strengthened enough for you to gain a new ability.” Igor said. Hibiki raised his eyebrows. “What power?” Vivaldi asked.

Igor’s cheshire grin grew bigger. “Why, it’s the ability to summon a new Persona!” Igor informed. Hibiki’s eyes widened in shock. “Care to elaborate?” Vivaldi asked. “That is all I’ll be explaining. However, you can summon any famous figure as a Persona.” Igor said.

Caroline and Justine exchanged glances and nodded. “It appears that your time here is running out. You are beginning to wake up in the real world.” Justine said. “Master this new power of yours, Inmate!” Caroline said, smacking Hibiki once more.

Hibiki felt himself drifting away.

~(^• •^)~~(^• •^)~~(^• •^)~

Hibiki was greeted with the stench of disinfectants and sanitizers. He opened his eyes and a harsh light blinded him for a moment. He blinked it away and found himself in the Emergency Room. He tried to move but found that he couldn’t.

His left arm was in a cast. And so was his right leg. He groaned and tried to remember what happened. Suzui Shiho. Committing Suicide. Falling off the roof. Being in the Velvet Room. A new power? So much happened in just one day that he wasn’t sure what to do.

Should he laugh? Cry? Both? He sighed. What was he supposed to do now? “Oh! You’re awake!” A nurse said right next to him. She stood up and rushed out. “I’ll tell the doctor.” She informed him and did just that. He watched her leave, making sure that no one was gonna see what he’ll do.

“Persona...Diarahan.” He muttered. The world around him flashed red. His body still felt like he was rolling around in legos but not worse for wear. The doctor came in and checked him. “It appears that your current injuries seem a lot better than they look, which is a relief.” The doctor stated.

Hibiki nodded. “When can I get out? I don’t want to stay here for too long.” He said. The doctor smiled and replied. “You’ll stay here for one week and will have to be on crutches for another. And then we can remove your casts.” The doctor informed him.

The gray haired boy’s smile became strained. He took a deep breath and sang out in a falsetto that reverberated throughout the whole hospital wing. The doctor’s eyes turned glassy and blank. His smiling face was changed to a stoic one and he was as still as a mannequin. 

Everyone who heard his voice was in a similar state. Frozen in place. Hibiki closed his eyes and focused on manipulating this doctor in front of him along with several medical staff. After a few seconds the everyone was moving again. “You will be discharged in an hour and will be on crutches for a week. You will return here to get your casts removed next week.” The doctor said.

Hibiki nodded his head as the doctor left. He felt his phone bussing on his bedside and struggled to get it. He opened it and saw several messages from Akira. 

**(** **_From Akira-Kouhai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**Senpai, are you alright?**

**Someone called an ambulance to take you to a hospital.**

**Which hospital did you go to?**

**Should I give you your notes and your bag? I have them.**

The gray haired boy chuckled for a bit before typing a reply. 

**(** **_To Akira-kouhai_ ** **)**

**Don’t worry. I charmed the doctors to let me out in an hour. I’ll meet you at the Palace.**

He checked the time and saw that it was almost time for school to finish. He sighed. He probably had missed out on some lessons. His flip phone buzzed and he saw Akira reply.

**(** **_From Akira-kouhai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**You charmed the doctors? Shouldn’t you be resting? You have to take care of yourself senpai. You might get hurt even more in the Palace**

Akira’s concern warmed him. But that isn’t gonna stop him from going to the Palace to give Kamoshida Suguru a piece of his mind. 

**(** **_To Akira-kouhai_ ** **)**

**I appreciate your concern but don’t worry. Your senpai has fought with worse injuries and came out in one piece...mostly.**

He sighed and closed his flip phone, muting it. He muttered another healing spell as he visited the metaverse for a brief moment to heal himself a bit further, but saving his energy to be able to fight. He pocketed his flip phone and closed his eyes.

Hibiki Aiuchi falling off a school roof. He wondered what _they_ would say. “ _They would probably scold you for being so reckless_.” Vivaldi answered, his voice having the tone of a disappointed mother. “Probably. But I haven’t seen them in a while so I’m not sure what they would truly say.” 

Vivaldi went silent after that. Hibiki shrugged and saw the doctor come back with a crutch. Of course because he could only use one hand at the moment. “Here you go Mr. Aiuchi!” The doctor said, giving him the crutches. Hibiki took them and stood up. “Come back next week to have your cast removed okay?” The doctor said.

Hibiki waddled forward until he reached a bathroom stall, locking it. “Vivaldi, take me to waypoint seven. Persona!” He yelled as blue flames engulfed him, taking him to the alleyway near Shujin Academy. He saw students bustling like ants as they made their way to the station.

But Hibiki was not gonna do that nosirree. He was gonna go to the Metaverse. He was gonna deal with Kamoshida. He knew that Kamoshida had something to do with this. He could feel his arcana senses tingling. His judgement told him that this was Kamoshida’s doing.

And his judgement was right all of the time. Mostly. Sometimes. Usually. He entered the Metaverse again and found Kamoshida’s Palace looming over him. He waited for a few minutes, tapping his crutch on the ground since he couldn’t do it with his feet.

He waited for a few minutes and felt someone’s presence behind him. Four people to be exact. Wait...four. He waddled around and saw Akira, Ryuji, Morgana and...ANN?!

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Ryuji obviously trying to get Ann to leave while Akira and Morgana were approaching him. He had a feeling that they were gonna tell him off because he should be in a hospital, resting and not doing anything for a week.

Morgana spoke first. “You look like a mummified conductor.” He had heard worse. Akira’s concerned gaze pierced his very soul. “Are you alright Hibiki-senpai? You took quite a fall earlier.” Akira asked him. He waved off the concern with his right hand. 

“I’m fine Akira-kouhai. I’ve fought with worse wounds before. It’s not like I need arms or legs to be able to fight these shadows.” He answered. He turned to Ryuji who finally stopped arguing with Ann. “Senpai? What are you doing here? You should be at the effing hospital!” Ryuji scolded.

Ann sized up Hibiki from his foot to his head. “I...should probably thank you Aiuchi-senpai...for saving Shiho. And I’m sorry. You got into this mess because of me.” Ann said, her gaze avoiding Hibiki. A gentle smile bloomed on the gray haired boy’s face.

He waddled over to Ann and put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Takamaki-kouhai. I would’ve gotten involved one way or another as long as it’s got something to do with the Metaverse.” Hibiki assured her.

Ann looked at him in confusion. “The Metaverse…?” She asked. Hibiki nodded. “The Metaverse is an alternate reality that runs on people’s perception. This place is inhabited by creatures we call ‘Shadows’. Shadows are creatures of desire. They are born from various desires. The desire to eat, sleep, love, have friends and so on. If a person’s desires get distorted they create a Palace which inhabits their Shadow Counterpart.” Hibiki explained.

The girl’s eyes widened in wonder and horror at the Palace. “So you’re saying...that this Palace...is Kamoshida’s?” She asked. Hibiki nodded. “You catch on quite quickly. That is correct. A normal human can’t survive here because Shadows feed on human desires. Which is where we come in. We are Persona users. A Persona is a mask that people wear over their hearts. If the person forcefully removes said mask, they gain a Persona. Their other self. The one they use to be able to face every single day to survive. We also use it to face off against shadows.”

Ann nodded, understanding it a bit. “So...you guys can use this ‘Persona’ to fight?” The gray haired boy confirmed. “You should leave, Takamaki-kouhai. It would be hard for us to protect you here.” Hibiki said as he mumbled another healing spell.

Morgana, Ryuji, and Akira looked like they wanted to stop Hibiki from joining them. “Don’t worry. I’m more than capable of handling myself.” Hibiki said. Ann looked dejected but turned to leave. Hibiki warped up to the windows and jumped in.

Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana followed him. “Hey senpai...are you totally sure you want to be here? I’m not saying that you’re weak, but you’re kinda crippled at the moment.” Akira said, trying not to offend him. Hibiki rolled his eyes. “I know you mean well, Akira-kouhai, but your senpai has fought in much worse situations.” Hibiki said.

Hibiki entered and found himself in what appears to be a corridor. He heard a guard coming their way. “Quick, hide!” He whisper-yelled at them. Hibiki warped up to a conveniently higher platform while Akira, Ryuji and Morgana dove to the sides of some chairs.

Hibiki warped down, behind the guard and tapped his shoulders. The guard turned around in surprise as Hibiki knocked his mask off with his crutch. The guard melted into the shadows to reveal a dirty horned beast.

“Alright! The first move is ours.” Morgana stated. Hibiki thought back to what Igor said. “Any famous figure.” Hibiki muttered. He thought of one and an idea popped into his head. “Hey guys, mind if I test something out with this guy?” Hibiki asked.

They all seemed hesitant but shrugged. “Go ahead.” Ryuji signaled. Hibiki nodded and took a deep breath. “Persona...Benjamin Franklin!” He shouted. Blue flames appeared behind him and formed a figure. It was a faceless man holding a kite.

Akira, Ryuji and Morgana looked shocked. “You can summon more Persona’s?!” Ryuji said in disbelief. “ **I am thou, thou art I. You who are willing to take risks for what you fight for, you and I have something in common. Very well. Let us form a contract, you and me.** ” Franklin said.

Hibiki nodded. “Zio!” Hibiki shouted. Lightning struck from Franklin's Kite, electrocuting the shadow as it dispelled itself. Hibiki looked at Franklin as the Persona dissolved into a mask and merged with him. “No way! You can use multiple Persona’s?!” Morgana said, shocked.

Hibiki shrugged. “I dunno. The Master of the Velvet Room said I had gained a new power and told some pretty vague details. Now, let’s look for the treasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hibiki has a new power. Pretty cool right? Let me talk about it in detail. Hibiki can only summon people that are Historically Famous. And Hibiki has to know the person well enough. So can he summon more Music Related Persona’s? Yeah, but that would be pretty redundant for Hibiki. He can summon more people, but don’t worry. I won’t summon Hitler. Oh and the people he summons have to be someone Hibiki is knowledgable on. If he doesn’t know the person, the he can’t summon them. So yeah. I won’t make him overpowered though. Just on the same level as Akira/Ren/P5 Protagonist.


	10. Chapter 10

Akira was worried. As simple as that. Akira was worried about his senpai, who was covered in casts that the only thing missing was a Sarcophagus. That may have been a cruel way of thinking about it but it’s true! The guy was waddling with his crutch.

But the raven haired teen knew that it was pretty much useless trying to reason with his senpai. They’ve only met for a few days but it feels like he’s known him for years. “So...about Suzui-kouhai...what did Kamoshida do to her exactly? I have an Idea and I’m not sure I want to think about it.”

Akira and Ryuji looked at each other. “I’m not sure if we should tell you. I mean, Suzui-san might not like it if we tell you. Since you weren’t involved.” Akira said. Hibiki stopped and turned around glaring at them. Akira and Ryuji shivered before their senpai’s murderous gaze.

“I fell off a building, trying to stop Suzui-kouhai and had gotten multiple casts and am essentially crippled and you’re here saying that I don’t deserve to know because I’m not involved?” Hibiki said, tone calm but face saying different words.

Akira and Ryuji took a step back, intimidated by their upperclassman despite the guy being crippled. “So tell me what happened or I will summon a new Persona to execute you.” Hibiki threatened. The two kouhai looked at each other, not sure who should speak first.

Ryuji decided to talk. “Kamoshida raped Shiho. He called Mishima to take Shiho to her and...I don’t want to talk about this shit!” Ryuji complained but the anger was evident. Hibiki was absolutely livid. “That bastard. Let’s go look for his treasure. This’ll punish him.” He said, with determination. “Senpai sure is scary.” 

He thought for a moment. “By the way, we should have codenames. Since we don’t want anyone to know our real names. Kinda like Phantom Thieves.” Hibiki suggested. Morgana’s eyes sparkled. “Good Idea! Akira should be named Joker because he is our trump card!” Morgana suggested.

Akira thought of it for a bit. “Sure. That sounds nice.” Ryuji raised his hands like a little kid as they walked around in the corridor. “I should be called ‘Skull’ because of my mask!” He suggested. Hibiki nodded. “And we should call Morgana, ‘Mona’.” 

They all agreed. “But what about you, Hibiki?” Morgana asked. Hibiki thought about it for a bit. What should he be called? “Um...what about ‘Muse’? Like the Nine Muses.” Hibiki said. They all agreed quickly. “It’s settled then! This’ll be our codenames. We will call each other those from now on when we’re in the metaverse.” Hibiki officiated.

~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~

It was quiet. “Zio!” Ryuji yelled as a Pixie tried to attack him. Maybe not. They were currently squaring off against a quartet of pixie’s. “Eiga!” Arsene smashed a yand on the floor as darkness swept a pixie away and dispelled her with a cry.

Hibiki prepared a spell. “Dormina!” He shouted. Vivaldi appeared and targeted a Pixie who went to sleep. “Zionga!” Hibiki shouted again, as Franklin electrocuted the last pixie. Akira aimed his gun at the pixie and shot her, killing the pixie instantly.

Finally, they defeated them. “Whoo! That was awesome. Right Joker?” Ryuji whooped. Akira laughed. “Yeah. It was nice. We’re really getting the hang of using our Persona’s! And Muse, you’re really strong. But are you alright?” Akira asked.

Hibiki sighed as Franklin disappeared. “I’m fine. Really. I can still take a few hits before I die.” Hibiki chuckled darkly. Akira frowned. “That’s not funny senpai.” He scolded. Hibiki shrugged. “I know.” Their senpai responded.

Ryuji glared at their senpai. “This is serious Senpai! Our lives are on the line here! We need to stop this bastard and we can’t mess this shit up!” Ryuji yelled. Hibiki raised his right arm, telling him to stop. “I know that we’re in a serious situation. And I forgot to tell you something. We can’t die here. At least, not physically.”

Ryuji and Akira looked at each other. “Huh? What do you mean?” Hibiki cleared his throat. “When we get killed here we don’t ‘die’. You watch the news, right? About the mental shutdowns?” They both nodded. “That’s what happens. We get a mental shutdown.”

Ryuji scratched his head. “I don’t get it.” Hibiki rolled his eyes. “I’ll tutor you personally from here on out to make sure you don’t fail.” Hibiki decided. As he tread forward. He listened carefully for a shadow. Surprisingly there weren’t any nearby.

The gray haired boy was wary. “It’s quiet. I don’t hear any guards nearby. What do you think, Mona?” Morgana Tried to discern any sort of presence around them. “Nothing. Something’s up and I don’t like it.” 

A piercing scream rang out throughout the castle, startling the four of them. “Is that...Takamaki-kouhai?!” Hibiki said. Ryuji’s eyes widened. “No...ANN!!!” Ryuji yelled and ran. “Skull, wait!” Akira reached out and ran after him. Morgana followed them leaving Hibiki.

Hibiki sighed. “How troublesome...Vivaldi, warp me to them.” Hibiki ordered as he closed his eyes, letting Vivaldi do the rest. Hibiki opened them again and found himself in a room full of naked girls. Some of them he’s seen before. _In the volleyball team._

Hibiki felt his stomach lurch at the sight before him. It was disgusting and horribly sinful. He felt dirty just _being_ in the room and not doing anything to them. “Is this how he sees the girls of the volleyball team?” Ryuji asked in horror.

The gray haired boy swallowed a huge lump in his throat. “He sees them as toys. Mere dolls that he can play with and break. How despicable.” Hibiki said. Akira nodded. “Don’t look. We need to look for Ann...oh wait she’s right...there?” He said, pointing at Ann...or someone that looks like Ann.

‘Ann’ was wearing what could possibly be the skimpiest swimsuit that they’ve ever seen, pink and unflattering. She was standing barefoot and on her toed which was painted with nail polish. She was giggling as she draped herself over Kamoshida which he enjoyed.

Morgana glared at the sight before them. “This man...disgusting. Well, these girls aren’t real. The only real girl here is Lady Ann! Oh and she’s right there.” Morgana pointed towards the real Ann who was chained to an X by chains with a very unflattering color scheme. 

‘Ann’ turned towards them and frowned. “Intruders? So not cool.” ‘Ann’ said. Kamoshida turned towards them and smirked. “Well well well, look who’s back. If it isn’t Mr. Hero. Why did you come back? Are you here to rescue Ann? Why would you? She’s useless compared to _my_ Ann.” 

They bristled at the sight before them. “Let her go Kamoshida! Or you’ll have hell to pay!” Akira threatened. Kamoshida grinned in a perverse manner that made Hibiki’s skin crawl. “Why would you want a useless girl such as her? She didn’t follow my orders. Do as I say and her friend won’t get hurt. What else was I supposed to do? The girl is so useless that she couldn’t even protect her best friend and almost got someone else killed.” The man mocked.

Ann was crying. Fat tears dripping down her delicate face and to her chin, darkening the red carpet into a shade of crimson. “So it’s my fault that Shiho got hurt? It’s my fault that Senpai almost died…?” Her voice trailed off.

Seeing her in her current state because of one man angered Hibiki to no end. He’s seen this sort of state on so many people countless times, blaming themselves for someone else’s crimes because they tried to protect themselves.

Mustering up his voice, he shouted. “Ann, it is not your fault that Shiho was hurt. And what happened to me isn’t your fault too. It’s his. He is nothing compared to you. You were brave enough to deny what he wants to do to you. You are so much better than what he is.” He said, with so much vigor that Ann stopped.

“He...is nothing compared to me? Then why...did I let myself be manipulated...by him...urgh...AHHHHHHH!!!” She screamed as she fell but the chains stopped her. Hibiki felt an incredible amount of energy from her.

**“My...it’s taken far too long.”** A voice spoke in her mind. A horrible pain rang through her head as she struggled from her constraints. “Aaaahh!!!!” She screamed in pain.

**“Tell me, who is going to avenger her if you don’t? Who is going to bring justice to the one who protected her? Forgiving him was never the option. Revenge is your only option. Such is the scream of the other you. I am thou, thou art I. We can finally forge a contract.”**

Ann fell as the tears on her face befan to dry. “Revenge…? I hear you...Carmen. You’re right. No more holding back!” Ann said as a red mask that had a cat like theme to it appeared on her face. 

**“There you go...Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.”** Ann ripped off the constraints with strength she never thought she had. As if by instinct, her hand went for the mask and she struggled to remove it before she ripped it off, blood staining the carpet where her tears fell. 

A geyser of blue flames erupted around her. From behind her, the Persona Carmen appeared. She wore a frilly red gown, her foot however was on the neck of a man who had a heart shaped lock as a head. A similar looking man was tied around her hair which was braided.

Ann rushed to the nearest guard and disarmed him with a kick. She jumped mid-air grabbing the sword and slicing her cognitive self in half earning a scream of agony as the cognition dissipated. Kamoshida backed away in fear.

“I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with you scumbag!” Ann said, fury igniting her words. “Bitch…!” Kamoshida said. “Deal with them or risk disappointing your king!” Kamoshida ordered. 

The guards nodded and faced them. “Enough of your insolence!” They said as they melted into the shadows and merged, transforming into a giant creature that was sitting on a toilet bowl. “I’ve had enough of you! You hurt Shiho. You destroyed her. You got someone hurt because of you! Now it’s your turn! I will rob you of everything! Let’s go Carmen! Agi!” She yelled.

Carmen launched a ball of fire at the giant creature and it recoiled from the heat. Hibiki saw Kamoshida fleeing and was absolutely livid. “The coward is running away...how sad. Franklin! Zionga!” Hibiki shouted as lightning struck from his Kite.

Akira ran to the creature and hacked at it with his dagger. Morgana did the same too, slashing at him with his sabre. Ryuji pointed at the creature as lightning shot out of Captain Kidd’s cannon. The creature snarled. “How dare you refuse Kamoshida’s love you selfish lass!” The creature snarled.

Hibiki stepped forward with blue flames surrounding him, his silver eyes glowing brighter than the flames did. His gaze made the giant creature freeze up. “There is a fine line between love and lust, one I myself am intimately familiar with. That isn’t love. That scum only sees women as dolls. Toys that can be used and discarded.” Hibiki answered as his speakers, which were surprisingly intact, floated.

The monster prepared to strike. Hibiki beat him to the cut. The speakers danced around him before releasing a sonic blast. The monster snarled. “I’m passing the baton to you, Takamaki-kouhai!” Hibiki said. Ann nodded and clapped Hibiki’s hands.

Ann prepared to attack. “Persona! Agi!” Ann shouted, a ball of fire hit the creature, knocking him down. Hibiki saw the opportunity. “Everyone! All out Attack!” Hibiki ordered. The four of them nodded. They got into position.

Then they pounced. Black blurs bouncing around the walls and hitting at every single spot. “Omg! We are so awesome!” Ann laughed out as she landed the final blow, defeating the creature. “No...how can this be…? To think there was a woman...who could stand up to King kamoshida…!” The creature bemoaned.

Ann scoffed. “Outside of school, that guy is nothing but a pathetic loser!” That was the last thing it heard before it dispelled into shadows. With her adrenaline rush gone, Ann fell to her knees. “Ann!” Ryuji shouted as he rushed to her side.

Morgana did the same. “Are you alright Lady Ann?” Morgana asked. “Lady Ann? And what are you?! What in the world is this?! What is this place?!” Hibiki waddled towards her. “It’s alright Takamaki-kouhai. Just calm down.” Hibiki cooed. 

This only caused Ann to be more panicked. “Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! Agh!!! What happened?! Why am I wearing this?!” She yelled, desperately covering her cleavage with her arms. Hibiki looked at Akira and Ryuji and nodded.

“We’ll explain everything. But first, let’s get out of here. Vivaldi, take us out of here. PERSONA!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!!! Panther is here! I love Ann to death! And I hope you do too! So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this fic so far! Cause I’ve been enjoying writing this fic. Oh, and a bit of warning. I will have Chihaya read Hibiki’s future. I have a feeling you know what this means, yes? 
> 
> Edit: I planned out a couple of new persona’s for Hibiki. Each one a different element.
> 
> Benjamin Franklin - Lightning  
> Robert Peary - Ice  
> James Joule - Fire  
> Saigyo no Ayakashi - Light and Curse
> 
> Oh and If you’re wondering what Vivaldi is, he inflicts ailments and can use healing spells. The music thing is a passive skill of his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!

Ryuji went to a vending machine and bought some drinks. Each one was carbonated but different flavors. He returned to the group holding 4 cans of soda. “How ya’ feeling Ann? Want one?” He offered a soda. Ann looked at the cans sullenly.

After a moment she sighed. “Thanks. I’ll take whichever isn’t carbonated.” Ryuji looked at the drinks and sighed. “They're all carbonated though.” Ryuji answered. Ann sighed in frustration. “I’ll take the grape one.” Ann answered as Ryuji handed the drink over to her.

The blonde offered a drink to Hibiki too. “Thanks, and uh...do you mind if you open it for me?” Hibiki requested. Ryuji laughed and opened the can for Hibiki. The gray haired boy drank down the lemon soda in three gulps before tossing it into a trash can ten meters away. It clanked inside the empty trash can noisily.

Ryuji handed one to Akira as well who nodded in gratitude. “Thanks man.” Morgana peeked out of the bag and looked at Ryuji expectantly. “What about me?” The cat asked. Ryuji frowned in confusion. “But aren’t you a cat?” 

When Hibiki saw Morgana’s ears drooped he decided to look for human drinks next time that are safe for cats to drink so that he doesn’t feel left out. “Are you alright, Lady Ann?” Ann looked unsure for a moment before carefully responding. “I’m fine. It’s Morgana, right?” 

The cat nodded and Ann laughed drily. “I am talking to a cat...Oh wait, sorry. You aren’t a cat...right?” Ann asked. Hibiki had always wondered what exactly  _ is  _ Morgana, but didn’t want to offend him...so yeah. “Probably.” Hibiki answered.

Morgana glared at him before he snuggled himself into Akira’s bag. “Ann, are you well? And I’m not talking physically because you handled yourself better than I expected, but mentally. Seeing that...isn’t good for someone’s mental health.” Hibiki asked.

Ann looked at him and sighed. “It was awful. And disgusting. That is how he sees the girls of the volleyball team? How he sees Shiho? Disgusting. I want to go back there and make that pervert pay.” Ann said resolutely.

Hibiki smiled at that. “You have the resolve. I like it. You’ll make a wonderful addition to our little group.” Ryuji looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth gaping. “You’re letting her join us?!” Hibiki nodded. “She’s a strong young woman. She won’t be a drag. I’ll be monitoring you guys, but I can’t do too much fighting there.” Hibiki answered.

Ann looked at him guiltily before gathering herself. “I won’t let you down. I will make Kamoshida pay for what he did. To you and to Shiho.” Ann said resolutely before a question crossed her mind. “How do we stop Kamoshida there though?”

Hibiki sighed as he prepared to explain it all over again. “We need to steal Kamoshida’s treasure. The source of the Palace’s distortion and the object that powers the Palace. In other words, his heart. When we do that, he’ll have a change of heart and most definitely confess. What he’ll do afterwards...I’m not sure.” The gray haired boy finished.

Ann nodded in understanding. ‘ _ Oh you sweet sweet summer child. You don’t understand the possibilities of what a man might do when you force a change of heart _ ’ Hibiki thought.

The blond smiled at him. “Don’t worry. We’ll do our best and make sure no one get’s hurt  because of him. We should exchange numbers! So that we can contact each other!” Ann said, whipping her phone out. Ryuji and Akira did the same.

Hibiki shrugged and whipped out his flip phone. Ann looked over and was staring wide eyed and mouth gaping. The gray haired boy felt uncomfortable from her gaze. He looked at Ryuji and Akira and saw that they both had nearly identical expressions. Except Akira’s had a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

“You...use a flip phone?!” Ann breathed out. Hibiki cocked his head to the side like a puppy. “Yes…? What’s the matter?” Hibiki asked. Ann straightened herself up. “After we take Kamoshida out, we are buying you a new phone.” Ann said, excitement glimmering in her eyes.

Hibiki felt that something ominous was gonna happen. And it was not Kamoshida. He shook the feeling off and sighed. “Are we gonna exchange numbers or what? Those two already have my number.” Hibiki said.

“Oh! Right!” Ann exclaimed and exchanged numbers with the three of them. “There! I’ll make a chat for all of us! But...Senpai won’t be able to join.” She said regretfully. Hibiki shrugged. “It’s fine. I always go to the Palace after school so you can meet me there.” Hibiki assured them.

With that Hibiki began to walk away. “See you three tomorrow. I just need to find a place to warp safely in.” This got Ann confused. “Why would you need to find one? Can’t you just teleport here?” She asked. Hibiki sighed. “How suspicious would it be to find a student suddenly disappearing in public?” He retorted.

Ann shut her mouth and laughed sheepishly. “Oh...right. That makes sense.” She said, pink dusting her creamy cheeks. Hibiki chuckled and patted her hair. “I’m not a kid!” She complained. “You’re  _ my  _ kouhai so you’re still a kid.” He answered, earning a splutter from all of them.

Hibiki walked to an alley and warped back to his apartment roof. He sighed as he limped down the stairway and walked down the corridor. Suddenly the doors of the neighboring apartment opened and revealed a tall twenty year old woman with short brown hair in a blouse and pants.

It was Ms. Aya Fujimoto (あや藤本). “Oh! It’s you! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in person! And what the hell happened? You look like you got hit by a truck but didn’t go to an Isekai!” She was a manga artist who favors Isekai manga.

Hibiki shook his head. “I fell off the roof by accident. I hanged a little too close to the edge and fell off.” Hibiki said. It was a lie of omission. That wasn’t too far from the truth but still. Ms. Fujimoto looked at him incredulously. “Shouldn’t you be at the hospital? How can your school let that happen?” She asked.

Hibiki shrugged. “I don’t know.” He answered and limped to his door, with Ms. Fujimoto watching her. He tried to grab his wallet and key but dropped it. Being the good samaritan she was she walked over to her and picked up his wallet, grabbed his keys and opened the door.

She handed the wallet back to Hibiki who was ever so grateful to his neighbor. “Thank you Fujimoto-san.” He said, bowing before he fell. Ms. Fujimoto grabbed him before he could hit the floor. “Are you sure that you can take care of yourself? I prepared dinner and I may have made more than the normal amount.”

Hibiki was prepared to rebuff that with a speech but couldn’t find the words. So he slumped and nodded. “That would be very helpful. Thank you Fujimoto-san.” The woman chuckled. “Your welcome. And how many times am I gonna tell you, call me Aya.” She said and quickly went back to her apartment to get food.

After a few minutes she came back with a bento that had Oyakodon and Rice. Hibiki bowed in appreciation. “Thank you again Fujimoto-san. I’ll return it tomorrow.” He answered and the woman ruffled his untied hair. 

“You still won’t give up the formalities huh? Well you better rest properly kid! You don’t want to end up in an Isekai, do you?” She warned playfully and returned to her apartment and so did Hibiki.

~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~~(^ΦωΦ^)~

Shujin Academy as always, is overflowing with rumors regarding the incident the day prior. Most especially Class 3-D. “Hey, did you see? A girl tried to jump off the roof yesterday!” “Everyone already knows! The news crew even showed it yesterday!” “Say, what do you think happened to Aiuchi-kun?” 

The class all thought about it. “Is he okay?” “He should be. But he was so bloody that I thought he died.” “Hey, don’t say that! What if he tries to haunt us?” One ushered. “Is he gonna come to school? I mean, he always goes to school even if he’s sick.” 

Everybody seriously doubted that. “He probably got himself crippled because of that. I seriously doubt that he’ll go to school today.” Speak of the devil and it will come. The door opened and revealed Hibiki who was about the same as yesterday.

His blue eyes pierced through everyone. “There can only be three reasons why I wouldn’t go to school. Either I got killed, was kidnapped or had a mental shutdown like in the news.” He said coolly and promptly limped towards his seat.

“What does he think he’s doing?!” “I’m not sure if that’s being brave or being stupid.” They muttered but Hibiki did not care. His grades were important if he wanted to get out of this hell. And to do that, he must be in class as much as possible.

Hibiki hummed to himself. “Grgh, what the fuck is wrong with that guy!” A girl yelled-whispered to another girl who Hibiki assumed was her friend. “I know...that guy in Shibuya sure was an asshole. Like, leave people alone! I bet that guy is just a disgusting pervert!”

Hibiki internally raised his eyebrows. He listened in more closely. “It’s so annoying! And he keeps giving me that perverted look. It makes me feel gross.” The first girl complained. “Yeah, I heard his name was Kuroda Fukazawa.” 

Bingo. Hibiki smirked. “Wasn’t that the guy who got arrested for molesting a few weeks ago? Ugh. That guy needs to go fuck himself.” Oh? So that had done it before. Hibiki will be more than happy to go after the man. After he’s done, then one less pervert to deal with.

He felt his flip phone vibrate. He grabbed it. It was Akira.

**(** ** _From Akira-kouhai_** **_to Hibiki_** **)**

**Senpai? Are you alright? I heard that you went to school today. You shouldn’t do that.**

Hibiki was flattered that Akira cared about him. But not enough to convince him to be absent. He quickly typed out a response.

**(** **_To Akira-kouhai_ ** **)**

**Don’t worry.**

The response was short and concise. Pretty much what he says every time. Akira responded very quickly as well.

**(** **_From Akira-kouhai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**Are you sure senpai? Cause I have some pretty bad news to tell you.**

Hibiki felt his stomach lurch. This couldn’t be good.

**(** **_From Akira-kouhai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**Ryuji went after Kamoshida earlier, me and Mishima-kun tried to stop him. So now me and Ryuji are about to be expelled?**

…

…

…

Hibiki stood up and waddled towards the door and into the male restroom. He went to a stall and locked it. “Vivaldi, take me to the restroom stall below me. One that does not have somebody in it. Persona!” Blue flames engulfed his body and transported him to a similar looking stall.

He quickly left it and limped towards Akira’s and Ann’s classroom. He grabbed the door and pushed it open, revealing the class in pretty much the same conditions as his classroom.

All eyes turned towards him. Most especially Ann and Akira. His gaze pierced straight through Akira, making the raven haired boy squirm. “You, me, Ann and Ryuji need to talk. Later after school at the gates. If you fail to make it on time, I will find you.” He warned and promptly slammed the door shut.

Akira’s classroom was filled with the murmurs of students. “What was that about?” “Is it the fact that the transfer is gonna be expelled?” “Hah! Good riddance!” “Who needs a criminal in this school anyways.”

The door slammed open once more, revealing Hibiki glaring at everyone murderously. “Say that again and you’ll never live to tell the tale.” He said and slammed the door close once more.

Ann and Akira looked at each other. “Our senpai sure is scary when he wants to be.” Akira muttered. Ann laughed drily. “Even when he’s crippled, he sure can be one tough guy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OC lives!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah um...this was pretty hard to write and I feel disgusted that I myself wrote it. So...
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised. It will have graphic implications of sexual assault. And If you are not fine with this topic, feel free to skip it.

Hibiki was absolutely livid. Not at Ryuji no. His kouhai may be a moron but he isn’t a bad person. No, he was mad at Kamoshida. This man...he’s been ruining the lives of so many of his peers. And what’s worse is that, _no one_ has tried to do anything. 

Students were afraid to speak up. Parents were blissfully ignorant of everything. The Teachers and Faculty aren’t doing anything. Probably turning a blind eye to the abuse the man is doing.

It was disgusting. Then again, that’s the reason he was here. To change the hearts of scum like Kamoshida. Now it was time for him to do it. But he has a deadline now. And he’s not sure of when. He couldn’t think straight. And there was that pervert that has been bothering girls in Shibuya to deal with.

“ _Calm yourself, master._ ” Vivaldi said, obviously knowing why his master is in a horrible mood. “ _I agree. You must learn to be patient. I didn’t make discoveries by being impatient._ ” Franklin added. 

Hibiki took a deep breath and sighed in his seat, he couldn’t focus on the teacher’s lecture which he had no problem with. He sighed as break time arrived. He stood up and limped towards the cafeteria with obvious difficulty.

“Hey, Aiuchi-san. Shouldn’t you be resting?” A pleasant voice said behind him. Hibiki turned around and saw Goro with a concerned expression. “Oh, this? It’s nothing. There are only three things that will keep me from school. And none of them happened.”

_“Yet.”_ Vivaldi and Franklin said at the same time in his head. He ignored them in favor of talking to Goro. “This isn’t good Aiuchi-san. If one of those reasons happen to be death, then I fear it will happen soon.”

Hibiki laughed drily. “Yeah, okay. The doctor said that they’ll take my cast off next week. So I should be back to normal in no time.” He reassured him. The Detective Prince smiled.

“Would you like to have lunch with me? I usually eat alone and I noticed that you do too.” The guy invited. With no real reason to decline, Hibiki nodded his head. “Of course.”

_(Please wait calmly as the distortions get cleared)_

Because of the fact that Hibiki Aiuchi was essentially embalmed and mummified, the Detective Prince was kind enough to buy Hibiki a bento from the cafeteria. “Look, I am grateful that you are buying me food and the least I can do is pay you back.” Hibiki said, trying to convince the brunet.

Goro shook his head. “No need for that. You’re in a rock and a hard place right now. It would be awfully inconsiderate of me to not buy you food.” Hibiki smiled earnestly at the boy.

He picked up his chopsticks with his good hand and picked up some rice. “Thanks for the meal!” He said before putting it in his mouth. Goro smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” He said and ate his own meal. A bento from the convenience store.

Hibiki looked at the Goro’s meal. “Do you always eat that? Or do you cook your own meals?” Hibiki asked. Goro shook his head. “I always buy my meals from the convenience store since I can’t cook and don’t have the time for it.”

Hibiki looked concerned. “That isn’t healthy you know? Tell you what, when I finally get out of this stuff, I will make you some of my home cooked bento.” He declared. Goro looked stunned and choked on his food.

After a bout of coughing, he said. “Excuse me?” Surprised by the offer. “Eating stuff from the everyday convenience store is not healthy. You need to eat real food too.” He said. Before Goro could even reply, a squeal rang out.

“It’s him!” “Oh my god! He looks cooler in person!” “Ohmagad! Marry me please!” “Who is that girl I see?” “He has a girlfriend?!” They all said. They were obviously his fans.

Some were fangirling in their place while others were glaring at him. “Huh? Why are they calling me a girl?” Hibiki asked obliviously. Goro laughed good-naturedly. “If you hadn’t noticed, your hair isn’t tied up. And for a boy, you sure have long hair.” Goro chuckled.

Hibiki laughed wryly. “I never bothered to cut my hair before. And I still don’t. And besides. I kinda like my hair long.” He replied. Goro flashed a charming smile at him. “Keep it that way. I think it suits you quite well.”

Pink dusted his cheeks as he turned away, flustered. “Th-thank you.” But this only made the nearby fangirls glare at him. “Who is she?” “Do we need to kill her?” “Probably not, but I agree.” 

Hibiki’s blush faded as soon as he heard them. His face grew stern as he stared down the girls. His gaze immediately silenced them as the bell rang out to let everyone know that lunch was over. “That’s our cue to leave. Thanks for the food, Akechi-kun.” Hibiki said gratefully.

Goro smiled earnestly this time. “It’s no problem. Would you like me to walk you to your class?” Goro offered. “Um...sure? Is it fine with you?” Hibiki asked. Goro chuckled. “If I weren’t, then I wouldn’t ask you.” He replied.

Hibiki nodded. “Then, let’s go.” Goro replied as they walked side by side to their respective classes.

_(After Class)_

Hibiki was waiting impatiently by the gate for his kouhai’s. He was tapping his crutch to the ground and not his foot because they would hurt. He sighed. “Senpai!” He heard a girl’s voice say. Ann came running towards him, with Ryuji and Akira right behind her.

He nodded in acknowledgement. He waited for them to reach him first before saying, “When is the deadline of your expulsion?” He asked bluntly. The two boys looked at each other before Akira answered. “In two weeks. Monday.” 

Hibiki hummed as he thought about that. “16 days huh…very well. That’s more than enough time to get rid of that Palace.” Hibiki said. Ryuji and Akira looked at him in confusion and shock. “You...aren’t mad at us?” Ryuji asked.

Hibiki shook his head and laughed. “Why would I be mad at you? Though I admit that you were being rash...I can’t blame you. If I wasn’t in my right mind, I might have done the same too.” 

Ryuji looked stunned. “You...really aren’t mad?” Hibiki chuckled and ruffled Ryuji’s hair. “No. But now that we have a deadline...we should continue exploring the castle. I can’t really help you guys fight, so I’ll stick to giving backup.” 

They looked at him with confusion. “What? Backup, like healing or getting rid of status ailments. I’ll also be the one to identify the weakness of the shadows. Which reminds me, there’s a type of shadow you guys haven’t encountered yet.” 

Morgana popped out of Akira’s bag to add in. “Ooh! You mean disaster shadows, right?” He said. Hibiki nodded. “I’ll explain what it is to you guys later. For now...we should head into the Palace. Vivaldi, take us there now.” 

Familiar flames washed over the five of them as they were taken back to Kamoshida’s Palace. They were in a safe room. “Well then. Let’s work hard everyone!” Hibiki said as they left the safe room with Hibiki behind them. 

They wandered around for a few minutes before Hibiki heard something. The familiar clacking of metal boots to the left. “Everyone, there’s a shadow nearby. Joker, ambush it as soon as it gets close.” Hibiki instructed. They all nodded and turned left.

And Hibiki was right. A shadow was roaming the corridor, with it’s armor shining from the lights overhead. The four thieves dove to nearby benches to hide from the shadow.

Hibiki warped to a chandelier above as he watched the shadow get close to Akira. “I will reveal your true form.” Akira said as he pounced, ripping the mask off of the Shadow. “What?” The shadow yelped as melted into a puddle of darkness before revealing three dirty horned beasts.

Hibiki didn’t miss how the one in the middle was glowing an iridescent blue. “Woah! What is that?” The beast was muttering eerily under its breath. “And why is it muttering like that?” 

The gray haired phantom thief already knew what it was. “That is what me and Morgana call a ‘disaster shadow’. It’s quite unique from other shadows. Attack it. But first...Marakukaja!” Hibiki declared as Vivaldi appeared in the glowing blue flames.

The four phantom thieves felt powered up from that. “Ryuji, smack it with your weapon.” Ryuji gave a grin before he attacked the beast in the middle. As soon as Ryuji attacked it, it bucked wildly and tried to hit Ryuji.

The blonde evaded the attack with eyes widened. “What was that?! Why did it suddenly attack me?” Ryuji asked. This time it was Morgana, who clicked his tongue to earn all their attention.

“Disaster Shadows are a special type of shadow. Most of the time it’s docile. But when you attack it, it will immediately retaliate. Panther, finish it off please.” Morgana asked.

Ann smiled before she shouted. “Persona! Agi!” Carmen appeared behind her and threw a fire ball towards the shadow in the middle. As soon as it hit, it glowed for a moment before it exploded, killing off it’s fellow two horned beasts.

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Ann said. Hibiki nodded. “Disaster Shadows are quite troublesome. But they can be useful when you take advantage of them.” Hibiki said.

They wandered around for a while before discovering what appears to be an art room. It Was a circular room with red tiles and red walls. There were blank canvases of various sizes. What caught their eye the most was a canvas in the middle of the room which was blank as well. 

“An Art room? I never knew that Kamoshida was interested in art...but why are the canvases blank?” Hibiki said. “Maybe these are just made for self portraits.” Akira suggested.

Ryuji bristled at the thought. “How self-centered can that bastard get?” He gritted through his teeth. Ann scowled and took a closer look at one of the nearby canvases. She touched it, and an image appeared on it. Or rather, a part of an image.

“Hey guys, check this out.” Ann called to the others. Skull lumbered towards him and they all gathered around the image. It was blurry, but it had some dark colors on it. “Everyone, check all the other canvases. There might be a clue around here.” Akira said as he touched a canvas.

They all checked out the canvases and soon enough, all of them revealed a blurry part of an image, some with rather human-like color to them. However only one canvas remained blank. And that was the giant one in the middle.

“Huh? Why isn’t this one changing?” Ryuji asked. Morgana looked at the paintings and at the canvases. “Hmm...I think that these paintings are part of a bigger picture.” Morgana said.

Ryuji scratched his head. “What do you mean?” The blonde asked. “Skull, Mona is saying that maybe these are parts of a puzzle. Maybe we can get something from assembling them?” Akira suggested.

Hibiki nodded and smiled. “And it appears that they all go to that bigger canvas. Let’s solve this puzzle and see if we can get anything useful from these. Try to piece them together and I’ll warp them onto the canvas.” Hibiki instructed.

The four of them nodded and decided to get to work. “I think this should go here?” “No, Joker I think it should go there.” “Are you being stupid Skull? It has to go there!” “Like hell that you’re actually doing sonething you stupid cat!”

Hibiki sighed. This was going to take a while. “Hey, maybe this goes here? This part looks kinda like a leg.” “You’re right Lady A—I mean, Panther!” “That’s what I’ve been saying you stupid cat! That it was supposed to go there!”

They started to piece the canvases together and the more progress they made, the more that they felt like they didn’t want to finish it. It was starting to resemble a human with bare skin, but the face and the features were too blurry to make out who it is.

After a few minutes, they finally finished the puzzle. “Are you sure? If you are then I’m taking it up to the canvas.” Hibiki said. Blue flames engulfed the painting and was transported to the bigger canvas.

When it did, the picture started blurring less. The features were beginning to gain a higher definition and now they could Identify who the person in the painting was.

“Sh-Shiho?!” Ann yelled in shock and horror. Everyone could only gape as the picture revealed itself as Suzui Shiho. She was wearing nothing and was completely laid bare. Her body was bruised, her face even more so.

Her eyes were puffy and red as if she had been crying, and she still was as tears were dripping down her face. In between her genital area, a sickening substance was leaking in between it and was dripping onto the matress she was laying on.

Before any of them could say any more hanged pictures fell down from the ceiling and surrounded them, revealing more pictures of the same theme in different angles. Some were even close up pictures of her genitalia.

A piece of paper fell rather slowly and landed on Hibiki’s shoulders. But they were all too overwhelmed with a torrent of emotions from this very room. This room...was a shrine to the crimes of what Kamoshida Suguru did to Suzui Shiho.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you probably are aware that Hibiki is a streamer. He streams rhythm games and his composing. His current streamer name is a placeholder. So i want you guys to give me a suggestion. Otherwise, the placeholder will stick.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mementos Investigation time! And I thought “Hey! Why not get the reaper to show up in the second level of Mementos because of whatever the fuck Akechi is doing down there?”

There were so many emotions going through the five phantom thieves as the pictures of Suzui Shiho surrounded them. But for sure,  _ none  _ of them were calm. Hibiki wasn’t livid, no. He was prepared to unleash an apocalypse just to make Kamoshida suffer.

“No...Shiho…!” Ann screamed out as Carmen was summoned and unleashed balls of fire, burning the pictures down. However, the pictures simply regenerated from the flames of Ann’s fury.

“Dammit...that bastard! How dare he do this!” Ryuji himself screamed. Hibiki and Akira were simply seething, but said nothing. “These pictures...Muse, you and Morgana said that everything in this world is part of Kamoshida’s cognition, right?”

Hibiki nodded. “Yes? What are you implying?” The gray haired boy asked. Akira took a deep breathe before saying, “So if these pictures are here, then that must mean there are pictures of her in real life right?” Hibiki’s eyes widened.

Their faces filled with horror as the realization. “That…is very likely.” Morgana admitted. Hibiki clenched his teeth. “That’s it. I’m breaking into Kamoshida’s house and burning those pictures.”

Everyone looked at him in surprise. “What? But isn’t that illegal?” Ryuji asked. Hibiki glared at him murderously. “And what Kamoshida is doing isn’t?!” He yelled in rage. Ryuji’s mouth went dry and he pursed his lips.

Ann looked at Hibiki and with a flame in her eyes she said. “I’m coming with you.” Hibiki looked at the girl and smiled. “Feel free to do so. I don’t want Suzui-kouhai to live for the rest of her life knowing that these pictures of hers exist.”

The blond girl agreed. “Thank you. I want to let Shiho know that she is free to choose who she wishes to share her body with with comfort, knowing that she won’t be in danger. I want to give that right back to her. And I want her to be happy as well.” 

The gray haired boy smiled proudly. He felt like a proud mother, watching her children grow to be wonderful individuals. “Well, let’s get back to the task on hand, shall we? And please, let’s  _ never _ talk about this room again. Because we’ll make sure this will cease to exist.”

_ (Please wait as the distortions of the heart clear) _

After a few hours of exploring, all they found was the map that fell on Hibiki’s shoulders, which was just a map of the surrounding area. Their currently in a safe room, waiting for one to speak.

Hibiki, not being able to bear the silence for too long, spoke up. “So far, we haven’t found any sign of the treasure. We’ve explored this level of the castle but we only found this map which just covers the surrounding areas of... _ that room _ .”

Akira nodded. “Noted. Me, Skull and Mona have been through the dungeons on our first day and haven’t found anything useful down there. Besides keys that we already lost.” The raven haired boy added. Skull and Mona nodded in agreement.

“Plus there was the room where Panther was kept, and sure enough, the girls are still there.” Morgana said. “We’ve made some progress. I apologize, but I can’t be there with you tomorrow. I have some things to deal with.” Hibiki informed them.

The four of them looked at Hibiki in surprise. “What? Why?” Ann asked. Hibiki shrugged. “I have to go to my part time job.” The gray haired boy answered. Ryuji looked at Hibiki in awe. “Where do you work in?!” The blonde asked excitedly.

“Not telling.” Hibiki said coolly. “How I earn money is none of your business. I’ll be going now. To change someone else’s hearts.” Blue flames washed over Hibiki and he was gone. The four of them looked at the spot that Hibiki was in.

“Senpai has a job? And he’s gonna go change someone else’s heart? Huh, I’m amazed. He sure is busy.” Ann said. Akira nodded. “I saw him a few days ago buying groceries. He probably has a good paying job.” Akira concluded.

( _ The distortions are being cleared as we speak _ )

Hibiki appeared in the middle of a train track to the same old scene whenever he goes to Mementos. He sighed. “Let’s see...Kuroda Fukazawa...where are you…?” He muttered to himself as he tried to sense him in Mementos.

“Not here? Hmmm...perhaps a level lower.” Hibiki muttered as he warped to a lower level in Mementos. He arrived and tried to sense him again. This time, he felt a presence. A presence of someone’s Shadow.

Hibiki sighed. “I really hope that it’s you. If not, then I’m still changing that person’s heart.” Hibiki said. He warped to where he felt the shadow’s presence. When he looked ahead, he saw a man shrouded in a black aura and was facinh the other way.

He walked over to him, the noise earning the attention of the Shadow. The man was a decent looking person, with tousled black hair and wearing a black leather jacket with a white tee-shirt underneath and was wearing ripped jeans.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man snarked. “Are you Kuroda Fukazawa?” Hibiki asked. The shadow narrowed it’s glowing yellow eyes. “What’s it to you?” The shadow snarled. 

Hibiki chuckled. “Forgive me, I’m probably being rude by not introducing myself. I’m Muse. Now, are you Kuroda Fukazawa?” Hibiki asked again. “And If I am?” Kuroda snarled.

“Well, I guess that’s enough of an answer. Rumor has it that you’ve been harassing and molesting girls in Shibuya. Is it true?” Hibiki asked again. Kuroda growled. 

“What if I am? Girls are nothing but bitches that want to be fucked. They cry when they’re touched, but when you fuck ‘em real nice, they’ll be nothing but sluts.” Kuroda said with a crooked smile. That was enough of a reason for Hibiki to deal with him.

Speakers floated besides Hibiki. “Well, I’m here to put an end to that myself. Prepare yourself!” Hibiki yelled. Shadow Kuroda growled before melting in a puddle of darkness, before he rose up in the form of a Dark Frost. “Shut up! You know nothing!” The Dark Frost said.

Hibiki pointed his hands forward, aiming at the Shadow. “Persona! Dormina!” Hibiki shouted as Vivaldi appeared in blue flames. The Dark Frost fell asleep. Hibiki wasted no time in casting another spell. “Persona! Takunda!” He shouted.

Vivaldi pointed towards the Dark Frost and weakened him. The Dark Frost hasn’t woken up yet. “Persona! Sakukaja!” Hibiki said again. Vivaldi appeared and Hibiki felt himself be powered up.

The Dark Frost snapped out of his sleepy stupor and tried to attack Hibiki with a Bufu spell. Hibiki, despite being crippled, dodges with ease. “Persona Change! Franklin!” Hibiki shouted. 

Hibiki pointed towards the Dark Frost. “Persona! Zionga!” Hibiki yelled. Franklin eppeared in blue flames, his kite striking lightning at the Dark Frost. The dark frost was hurt, but still survived. The Dark frost retaliated with a lucky punch, but Hibiki still evaded.

Hibiki aimed the speakers towards the Dark Frost. “Sonic Blast!” The speakers shot a wave of sound that knocked the Dark Frost to it’s feet. “Again! Sonic Blast!” Hibiki said, finishing the Shadow off. The shadow fell and was defeated.

It returned to how Kuroda Fukazawa actually looked like. “I...I’m so sorry...I was being a real piece of shit.” The shadow muttered regretfully. Hibiki smiled at the Shadow. “Good. You finally learned your lesson. Do you mind If I ask you a question?”

The Shadow looked up and nodded. “Do you happen to know anything about the mental shutdowns? Like, anything.” Hibiki asked. The Shadow thought about it and nodded. “What is it then?” Hibiki asked.

“There has been someone going around Mementos. I don’t know what they look like, but ever since they were here, weird things have been happening. They are also the ones behind the mental shutdowns.” The Shadow answered. Hibiki nodded in understanding.

Hibiki turned to the shadow and said. “Thank you. Now go back to your real self and change your ways.” He ordered as the Shadow nodded. He disappeared and left behind something.

Hibiki went to inspect and found that it was a locket. He looked into the locket and found Kuroda with a cute looking girl. Hibiki pocketed it and was about to leave Mementos when he heard something approaching.

He looked and saw a large looking shadow with chains around it and was floating. Hibiki looked unamused and a bit horrified. “Oh no...why now…? Why here? Why are you up here?” Hibiki complained to no one in particular.

When the Shadow saw him, it immediately pounced. Hibiki dodged sideways. “Please go away...Marin Karin!” He shouted. Vivaldi appeared and used Marin Karin on the shadow. It immediately fell under the spell. It’s movements slowed down by a lot.

It started walking away from Hibiki. “Please go back from whence you came from. You aren’t supposed to be here.” Hibiki said as the shadow obeyed his orders. Hibiki sighed as the Shadow left.

“Why was the Reaper here? I can’t fight it in my current condition…” Hibiki’s voice trailed off. He suddenly remembered what the Shadow Kuroda said. “Weird things happening eh? Hmm…that was definitely weird. That thing was supposed to be on the lower levels.”

Hibiki analyzed the situation. “Whatever is going on here, I need to figure it out quickly.” Hibiki muttered to himself. “Well, I guess that I should go home. Vivaldi, take me back to Waypoint Three.” The flames washed over him and warped him back to his own home.

He limped down the stairs and into his apartment as he somehow managed to procure his keys from his wallet and opened the door. It appears that Ms. Fujimoto wasn’t around as the lights of her apartment are off and he hears nothing from there.

Hibiki sighed. “I’ll have to send an email to Ito-san that I can’t work for him tonight. As much as I need the money.” He decided before he went to his computer and went to the website for a bar called ‘Old Adam Bar’

and went to his emails.

**_From: Aiuchi Hibiki_ **

**_To: Ito Kazuhiro_ **

**_Subject: Absence_ **

**_Hello and good evening Ito-san. I won’t be able to work today due to unfortunate circumstances. If you happen to watch the news yesterday, I can confirm that it’s me who was the one that fell off the building, but they didn’t interview me due to the fact that they think I was unconscious but in truth, I had simply left the Hospital. If you’re reading this, please excuse my absence. At least, until next week._ **

Hibiki finished typing out the email before he sent it to his employer. He sighed and decided to take a rest earlier than usual. ‘ _ Please. No more Velvet Room visits tonight. Please. Have enough mercy on me to keep me from being forced there. _ ’

He closed his eyes as he drifted to unconsciousness.

( _ Distortions are clearing themselves as we speak _ )

Of fucking course fate would come and play him around like a puppet on a string. Or in this case in chains and a muzzle. He looked and was surprised not to see the twins but Theodore and Elizabeth. “Master Hibiki, it’s a pleasure to meet you once again.” Theo greeted.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. “Yes indeed. It’s been so long since we’ve been in your service. And it’s been a pleasure to see a long time guest again.” She said, sitting on a chair which he swore was never there before.

Theodore also sat in a similar looking chair and sat in front of him. “Come, let us talk like the old friends we are.” Hibiki glared at them weakly before letting out a couple of muffled complaints. Elizabeth laughed while Theodore sighed.

“There is nothing we can do about the chains and the muzzle, as me and Elizabeth are not in charge of these chains. But first, let’s talk. Have you noticed anything odd lately about our Master?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hibiki works at a bar. He plays music there along with some other people. He plays Jazz there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from being grounded! I was grounded for an extremely stupid reason, so I am now plotting my revenge against the ones who wronged me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I actually finished this chapter WAY earlier. About a week ago which is around the same time I got grounded!)

Hibiki wasn’t sure how to answer the question. He already knew something was odd about Igor when he met the man years ago. He spoke in a cryptic manner, he never stopped smiling, _and_ he has an abnormally long nose.

He still acts the same way now. However, he knew that it was different somehow. Igor sounded condescending the last time he saw him. Igor was not condescending when he first met him. Eccentric, of course but he had his guests best interest at heart.

However, he remembered what Akira told him. The first thing that Igor said to him. “ _He said, ‘Welcome to_ my _Velvet Room’.”_ Akira told him. Igor never said that to him. He said “ _Welcome to the Velvet Room_.” when he was brought to the Velvet Room by Elizabeth. And his nose was shorter.

Hibiki faced the two attendants before nodding. Theo and Elizabeth looked at each other grimly. “I see...what do you think is different about our Master right now?” Elizabeth asked. Hibiki willed Vivaldi to appear and talk for him.

The Persona appeared in a gust of blue flames. Same flames covered his face. “ _He acts condescending, he said his usual greeting differently to Akira and his nose is shorter._ ” Vivaldi answered. Elizabeth almost howled with laughter while Theo let loose a small chuckle.

“That is true. Especially the nose part. Be glad that it is us that’s talking to you. If it were the twins or Margaret, you will surely be punished for such insolence.” Theo said politely. Elizabeth seemed to disagree.

“No, I think that she’ll be proud of him.” Elizabeth countered. Hibiki wasn’t too concerned about that. He was more concerned about how to get out of this place because he was not in the mood for any sort of Velvet Room Shenanigans.

And because Elizabeth is here, he’s more than eager to get out. Vivaldi voiced out some of his thoughts for him. “ _My Master wishes to leave the room. If you have anything else to say, please say it now.”_ Vivaldi’s deep baritone said.

Elizabeth and Theodore looked at each other and nodded. “We would also like to talk about your latest power. Your ability to summon more Persona’s. We can shed some light on your ability.” Theodore said with a smile.

Elizabeth grinned at him. “Yes. You can summon new persona’s that have ‘passed judgement’. In other words, those who are deemed ‘good’ by everyone.” Elizabeth explained. Hibiki raised his eyebrows. Those who have passed judgement?

“ _Care to elaborate?_ ” Vivaldi asked. Theodore cleared his throat. “He can summon anybody that he has knowledge of. If he deems them as ‘good’ he can summon them. However, you have a limit as to how many you can summon.” Theodore said.

Vivaldi nodded. “ _And how many is that?_ ” The Persona asked. Elizabeth raised her hand and showed him five gloved fingers. “Besides _those two_ you can summon up to five persona’s that you deem ‘good’.” Elizabeth amswered.

Hibiki nodded. Vivaldi chuckled. “That’s all me and Elizabeth have to say for now. See you again Master Hibiki.” Theodore said and stood up before bowing. Hibiki willed Vivaldi to say one last thing.

“ _I quote ‘give my regards to Onii-san and Onee-san’._ ” Vivaldi said before Hibiki was dragged back into the real world, in his room. He stood up abruptly causing him to wince. “Ah.” He said as he remembered that he was still crippled.

There was a notification on his computer. He carefully stood up from his bed and checked the device. It was a reply to his email from Ito. 

  
  


**_From: Ito Kazuhiro_ **

**_To: Aiuchi Hibiki_ **

**_Subject: Absence_ **

**_Ah, yes. I heard it from the news. I am aware of the incident so you can take a rest from work for two weeks or until you recover. However, you still need to deliver the score that you promised last week. And because I am aware of your preference to write it on paper instead if typing it, you will have to deliver it later at four pm in the evening, have a good day kiddo._ **

Hibiki smiled sadly. Ito was a strict but understanding man who inherited the bar he runs. He wished that there were more adults that were like him. He sighed as he decided to get ready for the day. He managed to make some rice and that’s it.

Hibiki sighed. “I should really buy more groceries later.” Hibiki said to himself. He warped himself to the alley near Shujin Academy. He limped his way over and made it to the gates.

“Hey, Senpai!” He heard a loud voice from behind him. 

He saw Ryuji and Akira running up to him. Whispers were heard from all around them, as if they aren’t even trying to conceal the fact that they’re talking about them.

“Huh? What is the criminal doing with him?” “You think that he’s gonna do him in for good?” “Tch, definitely something a criminal would do.” Hibiki glared at all his peers that were embellishing Akira. Akira seemed dejected but not surprised.

Hibiki turned around to face the two boys. “What’s up? I can’t go to the Palace with you today. I’m gonna go to my job later. And I need to buy groceries as well.” Hibiki informed the two of them.

“Actually, that’s what we wanted to know. Where do you work at? We really need some cash right now to but new weapons and medicine!” Ryuji said. Hibiki raised his eyebrows. “You’re asking me for a part time job?” He said incredulously.

Akira nodded. “Yeah. We could really use the new gear for the Palace.” He said, scratching his neck. Hibiki sighed. “My work environment is pretty unique and I’m not sure if the Boss is gonna allow you to work there. He allows me to work but under strict conditions.”

Akira and Ryuji slumped. “So we can’t work with you?” Ryuji said. Hibiki shook his head. “If you really want a part time job, go to the underground mall in Shibuya. There are fliers all over the place looking for people willing to work part time jobs. You can get a good paying job there.”

The two second years perked up at that. “Wow. Thanks senpai!” Ryuji grinned. Hibiki sighed. “If I find out that either of you have become a host, I will wring you by your necks and trap you in Kamoshida’s dungeon.” Hibiki threatened.

The blonde and black haired boy looked at each other. “Hosts? Why would we do that?!” Akira exclaimed. Hibiki chuckled. “Well for starters, you both have the looks for it. Second, if you two actually behave then you might make some pretty excellent hosts.” 

Akira and Ryuji looked stunned at what Hibiki just said. “You think that we’d make good hosts?” Akira said in disbelief. Hibiki nodded. “Now, go to class you two. You need to keep your grades up. I’ll make sure. One way or another.”

( _Please wait as the fog clears_ )

Hibiki sighed as break time had arrived. He had stood up and limped. He made it outside the classroom door when he was greeted by his tormentors. “Not you guys again…” Hibiki muttered with disdain. The three of them laughed.

“Did you really think that we’re done with you? Just because you have a few bandages on, doesn’t mean you can be safe from us.” One of them snarled. When one of them approached, Hibiki sidestepped and tripped the teenager with his crutch.

The one who tripped stood up and glared. “You wanna go you piece of shit?!” He shouted, earning the attention of pretty much everyone in the hallway. Hibiki just scoffed and he turned away from the bullies to go to the cafeteria.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going punk!?” Another shouted. They quickly tried to approach them when they felt a gand on their shoulders. They turned and found Akira and Ryuji. “Who the fuck are you punks?” One of them snarled.

Akira and Ryuji smirked. “Look behind you.” Akira informed. The trio were skeptical but nonetheless, turned around and were face to face with Hibiki and Hiruta-sensei. The teacher was giving the three of them a hard stare.

They froze, unsure of what to do. “What do you think you three are doing?” The man asked rhetorically. Hibiki gave a small smile. “U-uh...we were just...playing around?” One lied. Hiruta-sensei’s glared at the boys. “Don’t lie to me. Go to the Guidance Counselor. Now.” 

The three muttered amongst themselves. Hiruta looked at Hibiki with a smile. “It was a good call to ask me for help Aiuchi-kun. If you ever need help dealing with them again, don’t hesitate.” The man said, patting his shoulders before heading to the faculty lounge.

Hibiki smiled at Ryuji and Akira. “Thanks for keeping them busy. They would’ve just ran if I had called a teacher by myself.” Hibiki said gratefully. The two nodded. “Why didn’t you report those assholes to the teachers sooner? They would stop bothering you if you did.” Ryuji said.

Hibiki’s smile held a fury behind it. “Because whenever I report them alone, they would always run and evade the teachers. In fact, some teachers don’t even believe me anymore. I guess that I became too busy helping others that I kept negleting myself.” He shrugged.

Ryuji and Akira nodded. “Senpai, do you want to have lunch with us? Ann is joining and Morgana is with her too.” Akira offered. Hibiki nodded. “Sure. Lead the way Joker.” Hibiki said coyly, with a smirk. “Of course, _Muse-sensei_.” Akira retorted causing the person in question to choke.

Ryuji howled in laughter. “Ohmygod! You definitely are a sensei!” He laughed. Hibiki glared at him. “Be quiet you _numbskull_.” It was Akira’s turn to laugh now. “Are we gonna eat lunch or are we gonna wait for breaktime to end and have someone like Ushimaru-sensei to scold us?” Akira said.

Hibiki nodded and limped all the way to the cafeteria with Akira and Ryuji and found An holding the black haired teens bag. Ann saw them and waved. “Hey! Over here!” Ann gestured as she handed them some bread. Hibiki took one and pocketed it.

However, something was odd. “Where’s Suzui-kouhai? Don’t you two usually hang out?” Hibiki asked as he struggled to unwrap the plastic off the bread. Akira grabbed it and opened the bread for him. “Thanks Kouhai.” Hibiki said as he took a bite.

Akira nodded and turned to Ann who looked pretty sad, it was clear that this was hard to talk about. “She transferred schools. Her parents still don’t know why she tried to jump…” Ann trailed off. The gray haired boy nodded.

“I’m sorry that I won’t be with you guys today. I still need to deal with my part time job. And I need to go somewhere today.” Hibiki said as his eyes became downcast. Before anyone could ask, a voice alerted them.

“Ah, Aiuchi-san! Are they your friends?” Goro’s voice said a few meters away from the group. He smiled and approached. “Ah, Akechi-kun. Yeah, meet Akira, Ryuji and Ann.” He introduced them. Akechi looked at Akira with recognition.

It appears that Akira seemingly recognizes him too, but the both of them decided to be quiet about it. Hibiki can already tell from just the way they look at each other. “Ah, greetings. I am Akechi Goro. But you may already know me from online.” He greeted

Ann grinned and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you Akechi! I’m Takamaki Ann!” The blond greeted in return. Ryuji was looking at the guy suspiciously. He saw Morgana wriggling in Akira’s bag to take a look at Akechi.

“I’m Kurusu Akira, but you may already have met me at Leblanc.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So If any of you remember Hibiki’s placeholder streamer name (Ongakuka-kun)...I finally found an actual name for him! He will now be called Rhythmax! Oh and I will be referencing various elements and characters from P3 and P4. Only one person will make an actual appearance here, take a guess and a shot if I say you’re wrong. They will arrive by Hibiki’s Birthday May 26th.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hibiki buys weapons and inadvertently reveals more about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for nearly two months! I was grounded...

School has ended. He could see Akira, Ryuji and Ann walking together. Heading to Kamoshida’s Palace, he presumed. He decided to take the station to get to Shinjuku. “Hey, Everyone!” He called out to the three of them. 

“Oh, senpai. Are you going with us to the Palace?” Ann asked. Hibiki shook his head. “No, but I forgot to tell you something. Something important.” He informed them. They all listened intently to what he was about to say.

“You all need weapons. New weapons that are much stronger. I can buy you some weapons while I run some errands. However, I can’t buy any of you guns because I don’t know any places to find these sort of shops.”

Ryuji perked up. “Oh, I know where to buy them! There’s this shady Airsoft shop in Shibuya! Many gun enthusiasts buy model guns all the time there!” Ryuji said. “Are _you_ a gun enthusiast?” Hibiki asked suspiciously.

“N-no!” Ryuji immediately denied. “Then how do you know about this shop?” Akira pressed further. “I just happened to go there _one_ time!” “What were you doing that ‘ _one time_ ’?” Hibiki asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

Ann looked curious as well, and Morgana was peeking out of the Mona bag. “I-I…! I was just curious! Now will you stop grilling me about that!” He answered in a loud voice. “Calm down, your reaction is very suspicious Ryuji.” Ann said.

“You’re with them too?! Look, I just passed by the shop in Shibuya and was curious about the shit they sell so I checked it out! That’s where I got the one I gave you Akira!” He explained frantically. Hibiki nodded. “I see… anyways, I’m gonna buy you some weapons so you’ll have to repay me tomorrow.” He declared.

They looked at him in disbelief. “You will?!” “That would be very helpful. Thank you senpai.” “Hell yeah!” Hibiki chuckled at that. “Well, get going then! I expect you four to bring back some useful information! Work hard everybody!” He said before he went to the nearby alley.

The three of them stared at where Hibiki left “Actually, are any of you guys curious as to what his part-time job is?” Ann asked. Akira and Ryuji nodded. “Yeah...I bet it pays a lot if he can actually buy us weapons.” 

Morgana peeked up from the bag and pushed his head out of the bag with a pained mewl. “Not too far off from what I heard from him. He said that he has a lot of connections with important people. But I don’t know who and he hasn’t told me anything about them.”

Akira decided to take charge. “Well, let’s go and do as he says. We need to search the palace for the treasure right? Then let’s get to it.”

_(Please wait as the distortions clear_ )

Hibiki arrived in Shinjuku. Before he left, he went to a public restroom to change his clothes. He walked the familiar way towards the high class bar he works in, passing countless smaller varieties of the establishment. The Red Light district isn’t as colorful in the day as it is in the night.

Hibiki passed by a fortune teller with long blond hair, giving advice to a couple. “In order for the two of you to remain a couple for the rest of your lives, you’ll need these magical lockets. They are only 50,000 yen each.” She said, handing the two of them lockets.

There was a strange symbol that Hibiki didn't recognize but the couple didn’t care as they paid and thanked the Fortune Teller and left, hand in hand. “ _Those poor fools._ ” Vivaldi’s voice rang out in his head. “ _I must admit that these two are foolish to believe in such superstition. And for such an astonishing price as well._ ”

Hibiki nodded. “ _I really don’t want to hear this from someone who shoots out lightning bolts from a kite, but I agree with you._ ” He said in his head. “ _Touché._ ” Franklin replied.

He saw that the Fortune teller noticed him and he quickly looked away. “Oh? Are you also interested in having a reading as well?” She asked. Hibiki shook his head. “I’m sorry, but not today maam.” He declined politely.

The Fortune Teller looked sullen, but nodded. “Very well. I pray that your fate will be a fortunate one.” She said. Hibiki thanked the woman out of politeness and he walked to one of the deeper parts of Shinjuku. He scanned all the various bars and resto’s.

After about half an hour of walking, he finally found Old Adam Bar. He entered the rather large double doors and entered the bar. Normally, people would be suspicious of a minor entering a bar, but everyone in Old Adam Bar knew him.

“Oh! Hibiki! How have you been! You look like you got hit by a truck!” The bartender, Aoi greeted. Hibiki chuckled. “Just a small accident. Where’s the chief? I was supposed to drop off these scores to him.” Hibiki said, grabbing the sheets of paper from his bag and showing them to the bartender.

The bartender’s eyes lit up. “Oh, sweet! The chief is up at his office.” He said, pointing to the flight stairs that lead to the upper floors. “Thanks. Do your best tonight Aoi-kun!” He said as he headed towards the stairs and up to the 4th floor.

He reached the office door and knocked. “Good afternoon chief! It’s me, Hibiki!” He called out. The answer was immediate. “Ah, Aiuchi-shounen? Come in please!” The boss, Ito replied. Hibiki entered the room. The room looked like just about any office you’d find in Tokyo.

There were certificates of approval on the wall behind Ito’s chair. For the bar, most likely. There were old photographs hanging on the sides. There was one that particularly caught his attention. A recent picture of father and a son smiling together as the child sat on the man’s lap. Hibiki was aware that the man was Ito.

The man in question was sitting on the desk and hunched over a stack of papers. Ito was a man of average height with black hair that was graying at the ends. His eyes and corner of his mouth were wrinkled, implying that he smiled a lot. There was a ring with a white diamond on his ring finger, that he proudly displayed on his ring finger.

“Aiuchi! How have you been? Well, obviously not fine if you can’t perform tonight.” He said mirthlessly. Hibiki laughed dryly at the quip. “Well, things have been rough with school lately. Had to stop someone from falling, but ended up taking the fall…er, so to speak.” Hibiki responded. 

Hibiki handed the scores to Ito who took a look. “Hmm… ‘Old Adam Bar’? You named a song after my bar?” Hibiki nodded. “Of course. I decided to take a sort of theme to the songs. And since it was themed for a bar...they’re all Jazz.” Ito looked impressed. “Stellar job as always Aiuchi-shounen. Rest well.” Hibiki nodded and left the room.

As soon as he left, he headed out and greeted Aoi goodbye before leaving the building. He then headed deeper into Shinjuku, looking for a certain place. He wandered for a few minutes, avoiding some of the less than ideal people there and eventually found it.

A bar called Shizuo’s Pub. It was a small and unassuming bar. Neon signs and a regular name. But this bar was more than what it seemed. He checked his wallet to see if he had _it_ , before he entered. It was empty, besides the Bartender.

The bartender was a plain looking man of average height. Hibiki went straight for him. The man looked up at him with suspicion. “Sorry, but I don’t serve minors.” The bartender said. Hibiki smiled, though the smile did not quite reach his eyes. 

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m not here for drinks.” Hibiki said, and with struggle, reached for the inside of his wallet and showed an Id to the man. “Hibiki Aiuchi. Founding Member of the Shadow Operatives. Though I work independently,I still accept missions that Onii-sama gives me.”

The man looked surprised before he nodded in understanding. “Shadow Operatives, eh? Huh, never thought that someone as young as you would work for them. In fact, I thought it was just a legend.” Hibiki chuckled mirthlessly.

“We’re an unofficial unit that is spread out across Japan. Me and Takeba Yukari are the ones here in Tokyo.” Hibiki explained. “It sounds far-fetched, but I assure you, we are real.” 

The bartender nodded. “So what do you need? You wouldn’t be telling me this if you didn’t need anything.” Hibiki nodded. “I know you sell weapons here. Weapons designed specifically for the Shadow Operatives. I need some.”

The man pointed to a door in the back. “Follow me.” He said and walked towards the door. Hibiki followed after the man and when he entered, he saw a variety of alcoholic drinks that he recognized the names of. The man walked past all these and entered another room.

This room was filled with various weapons. Swords, spears, lances, bow and arrows, and pretty much any sort of weapon that isn’t a firearm. “So...what do you want to buy? I hope you have the money to afford these.”

Hibiki chuckled and pulled out a credit card. “Don’t worry about me. So anyways. I need a whip, a dagger, a sabre and a blunt weapon.” The man gave him a weird look. “You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific for that third one.”

Hibiki thought about it. “Something like...a spiked club. And I’m gonna need the highest quality you have.” Hibiki said. The man nodded and looked for the items needed. “So...how long have you been in the Shadow Operatives. I highly doubt that you’re a new recruit with how you’re talking.”

The gray haired boy thought about it. “I’ve been there since 2009. Although back then, it wasn’t called Shadow Operatives. It was called ‘S.E.E.S.’. And the fact that everyone but me and Ken were high-schoolers.” 

The man stopped and stared at the High-schooler for a long time. “2009? For 9 years? Damn, that’s a lot longer than how long I worked here. And from someone less than half my age. How did you get into this sort of business though?”

Hibiki was quiet. “How did I get into this business…? Well, that’s a bit too personal.” He muttered. The man nodded in understanding. “Sorry. I shouldn’t stick my nose into other people’s business.” The man apologized.

“It’s fine sir. Every single one of us had been through horrible things. In fact, Mitsuru-nii sama had been through the same things as we were. Losing her mother and father and being the CEO of Kirijo group at such a young age. I can only imagine just how stressful that is.”

The man returned with the items needed in a large black suitcase. “Here you go. Can you carry them? You’re pretty much straight out of the tomb right now.” The man said bluntly. Hibiki winced. “I have my ways. Don’t worry about me. Broken bones haven’t killed me before and won’t kill me now.”

Hibiki took the black box with his right hand, before it disappeared in blue flames. “Wh-wh-what?! You...destroyed it…!” The man yelled in surprise. Hibiki shook his head. “No, I transported it to my house. All of us can do something like this. Though this ability is special to myself.”

The man looked more surprised, but tried to do his best to suppress it. “I...well, I can’t say I understand. But I’ll do my best to try and not overthink it.” Hibiki nodded and handed the man his credit card. “Oh, I just realized. I didn’t find out your name.”

The bartender is more surprised. “Heh. I suppose that only me knowing your name would be weird. Call me Kazuhiko.” Kazuhiko introduced himself. Hibiki nodded and took back his credit card. “Thank you, Kazuhiko-san. Well, expect me to come by often.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hibiki is a member of Shadow Operatives but often works independently. But he accepts missions from Mitsuru every now and then. Anyways~! I set the year to 2018 here instead of 2016 for plot purposes. Btw, I’m planning to add the Third Semester from Royal. (Because There aren’t much differences in the first two semesters.)
> 
> EDIT: Had to use Gacha Studio to give me visuals of how my OC would look like. Couldn’t find a man-bun so used a ponytail instead. But it sums up pretty well how he’s supposed to look.
> 
> https://pin.it/636J6XN


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna introduce a P4 character. Not exactly plot relevant but it’s still important for character development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just gonna include Best Girl into this ciapter.

It was a Sunday. Hibiki had checked out the weapons that he had bought the day prior. Akira’s new blade was a survival knife. It had a black serrated edge with indentations on the back of it. 

“Kinda like mine.” Hibiki thought.

He tapped the tip of the blade, and it pricked his finger. A bit of blood was dripping from it. Hibiki grinned. This was a fine knife. He grabbed the black box and pulled out the Sabre that he intended to give to Morgana.

The blade was huge. About as long as his arm. It had a golden handle and a silver curved blade. 

“Yep, perfect for Morgana.” Hibiki thought, as he put the weapon down.

Ryuji’s weapon was a black baton. The handle was made of leather and there were holes strategically drilled into the larger portion of the weapon. Hibiki saw a switch at the underside of the handle. Hibiki pressed it and spikes shot out of the holes.

The gray haired man grinned like a madman. He checked out Ann’s weapon next. It was a metal whip. The handle is made of leather like the other weapons. He swung it around flimsily and found out that the metal separates itself to lengthen the whip. 

Hibiki put all the weapons back and sighed. He could feel his legs properly now, but he can’t take the casts off, his arm still hurts but it isn’t as bad as before. His phone buzzed and he flipped it open.

( From Ann Takamaki to Hibiki )

Senpai? It’s me, Ann. 

Me, Ryuji, Akira and Morgana are planning to hang out today at Shibuya. Ryuji and Akira are planning to visit the Airsoft Shop that they were talking about yesterday.

We’re planning to meet up at 8:00. 

See you there Senpai!

8 o’clock? Hibiki looked at the time and saw that it was 7:49. “Ah. It’s almost time.” He looked at his current outfit (that he changed using his powers). A long sleeve white shirt with red sleeves and a pair of jeans. 

“Would these be fine? After all, we’re just going out to Shibuya...Should I dress up anyways? Well, wearing jeans over a cast is kinda uncomfortable…”

Hibiki never had any sort of experience with casual outings with people his age except with him. Changing clothes seems like a better option anyway. He went to his closet and looked for clothes.

He rummaged around for a bit and found a short-sleeved black shirt, a red sleeveless vest, and some white denim shorts. He switched them with his current clothes. He watched as the blue flames washed over the clothes on his hands and the ones he is currently wearing.

“This’ll do. I suppose? Ah, damn. It’s almost time. Vivaldi, take me to Shibuya. Now.” 

(Please wait as the distortions clear)

Hibiki left the restroom near the station and found Akira on his phone and Morgana in the bag already there. “Hey! Akira!” He called out to the black haired teen. The boy looked up from his phone and smiled at him. “Ah, senpai.”

Hibiki limped over to them, with the black box in his right hand. “I have the package ready for you guys.” Hibiki said. Akira tilted his head in confusion. “What package? You never said anything about one.”

Hibiki smiled. But it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I can’t talk about it straight up. Otherwise, I’ll get arrested. And I’m not sure if senpai is willing to bail me out.” Hibiki replied. Realization dawned on the black haired boy and he laughed sheepishly.

“Oh...you mean that. Eheheh~! Sorry Senpai.” Akira apologized. Hibiki chuckled heartily and handed the black box to Akira. “Take it. I’m planning to go to the studio today.”

The teen tilted his head. “Studio? Oh, like a music studio?” Hibiki nodded. “I often go there on sundays. The owner is a nice guy and often lets me stay there for free. That’s where I go to learn how to play instruments.”

Before Akira could ask again, the boy was tackled by Ryuji. “Wassup?” He laughed out. Akira was laughing jovially in return. “Oh, senpai. You’re here already?” Ann said, following Ryuji.

Hibiki nodded. “So...Airsoft Shop. Where is it?” Hibiki asked. Ryuji nodded soldierly. “C’mon. Let’s go.” He said, leading them to an airsoft shop called Untouchables.

They entered a very suspicious looking alley. There were very few people walking around the area. And those few people looked like business. Not that Hibiki cared. He’s seen worse and been through worse.

Ryuji led them to the shop. There were posters on the windows. The sign said that they were open. “So...who’s going in?” Ryuji asked. For a moment, no one answered. Akira looked around and sighed. “Come on. Let’s go and see what’s inside.”

“I’m going with you.” Hibiki said. The black haired boy nodded. Akira took a deep breath before putting his hand on the door and pushing it open. Hibiki followed after him.

The airsoft shop looked...strangely familiar. 

“This place...looks awfully similar to Officer Kurosawa’s…” Hibiki thought.

The owner however, did not look anywhere near the man Hibiki thought of. He was sitting, cross legged. But Hibiki knew this man was very tall. He was wearing a jacket with a grey turtleneck underneath and jeans that fit his undoubtedly muscular physique.

There was a gecko tattoo on his neck and he was wearing a cap to hide his short hair. The man had a lollipop in his mouth as he was reading a magazine. The bell on the door caught the man’s attention as he lazily looked up at them and looked mildly surprised.

“Huh? A bunch of brats, eh?” The man muttered out, which the two students heard. “What would you two be doing here? This isn’t a toy store.” The man grunted.

Hibiki immediately can tell what kind of person this man is. “We are well aware of that, sir.” Hibiki replied, giving the man a pointed look at the word ‘sir’. The man muttered something indecipherable.

“Then you know that you should leave.” The man said as he pointed to the door. Hibiki shook his head. “I’m sorry, but we can’t leave until we get what we need.” Akira said, his hands in his pocket.

The man gave them an inscrutable look, before he stood up to his full height. “I’m only gonna say this once. Leave, before things get awful for you two.” He warned, trying to intimidate them. Hibiki and Akira did not back down, but instead pressed on, by stepping forward.

The man was surprised before he sighed. “You two...aren’t giving up aren't cha?” Hibiki nodded. “Yes. Because we heard about you and you have something we need.” Akira replied.

The man nodded. “What do you need?” The man replied. Hibiki patted Akira’s shoulders. “I’ll leave this to you.” He said, before he limped out towards the door. As soon as he stepped out, he heard Ryuji arguing with some man.

Ryuji was putting himself in between Ann and the weird man. “You can’t just do that shitty stuff to girls!” Ryuji yelled, while Ann was glaring at the man but her legs were shaking. 

“Oh? But she was wearing such a nice little outfit. It’s as if she were inviting me to do that to her. She’s a very bad girl and she needs to be punished for that.” The man snickered.

Hibiki immediately understood the situation. This man tried to harass Ann, and Ryuji is currently defending her. “You scumbag! Just get the eff’ outta here!” Ryuji yelled.

The man punched Ryuji and grinned as the boy crumpled to the ground. “Ryuji!” Ann shrieked. “Is he your boyfriend? Heh, must be nice to have someone protecting you like that. But he’s weak. Now you’re all mine.” The man said, giving her a lecherous look.

“Hey!” Hibiki barked out as he limped towards the trio. “Senpai, no you can’t!” Ann shouted at him. Hibiki ignored it and put himself between his underclassmen and the pervert. “It’s fine, Ann. This man can’t do anything.”

“Huh. Bold of you to assume that you can fight me in that. What’re you gonna do? Call the police? I dare you.” The man mocked. Hibiki glared at the man, and the man withered for a bit before regaining his composure.

“What’s that supposed to do? Scare me away? Heh, I’ve seen scarier things than some high-schooler.” “Sir, I’m only gonna warn you once. Leave them alone. Or you’re gonna have to go through me.” Hibiki said, murder screaming from his eyes.

The man laughed mockingly before approaching them with his fists ready. Before the man could blink, Hibiki swung his crutch towards the man’s face. Knocking the man flat on the ground. 

The man groaned before sitting up, glaring at Hibiki. “Oh, you are so dead.” The man seethed. Hibiki limped towards the man, and knocked the man down again with his crutch. “Nope. I think it’s you that’s dead. Ann, call this number.”

A piece of paper appeared in Ann’s hand. “Huh? Who is this supposed to be?” Hibiki looked at Ann. “Just call it. Tell her that Hibiki Aiuchi needs some help.” He commanded.

Ann nodded and quickly called the number as Hibiki made sure that the pervert stayed down. The number rang and someone answered. 

“Hello? Satonaka Chie speaking.” 

Ann didn’t know who this was, but answered anyways. “Yes, um hi! Um, my friend Hibiki told me to call your number and said that he needs help? A man tried to molest me and now he’s beating the man up.”

“Hibiki? He needs help? Can you hand the phone to him?” 

Ann handed the phone to Hibiki. “Hello? Chie-senpai?” Hibiki said.

“Hibiki! It’s been a while! Hah! I can’t believe that you called me for something like this! Not that I mind. So, where is this scumbag that you’re beating up?”

Hibiki told her where they currently were. 

“Shibuya? Huh. Funny, because that’s where I am now. I’m on patrol here with my partner. I’ll be there in a bit!”

Hibiki gave Ann’s phone back. “Senpai, who was she?” Hibiki smiled wistfully. “That was Officer Satonaka. She’s a dear friend of mine. She’s very headstrong and reckless. But she is one of the best people I know. Kinda like Ryuji over here.” 

Ryuji groaned as he stood up. “Ow. That man sure packed a punch. Who did you guys call?”

“Yo! Hibiki!” They heard a loud voice call out. “Chie-senpai!” Hibiki replied, waving with his right arm. They turned to find a woman with short brown hair in a police uniform. She was very fit and held herself confidently.

“Wait! Satonaka-san!” A man, slightly older than Chie jogged over to them. “Hibiki! It’s been a while! How have you been? You look great!” Chie jokes, as she patted his shoulder.

“Is this the emergency you were talking about?” Her partner asked as he combed his black hair with his hand to wipe off the sweat. “Yep! So where’s the man we gotta arrest?” Chie asked him.

The man in question was trying to feebly crawl away from them. Hibiki crushed the man’s spine with his crutch and glared at the man with a smile. “My, it seems that I stepped on a pest. Here’s the roach that you have to arrest Senpai.”

Chie’s coworker looked at Hibiki suspiciously. “Young man…are you sure we shouldn’t arrest you?” He asked. Chie just laughed. “Don’t sweat it! Hibiki would never lie about something like this! If he did, we would have been screwed over a long time ago!” 

Hibiki shook his head and chuckled. “You think that I would have been like Adachi and tried to get you guys killed?” Hibiki asked jokingly. 

Chie laughed boisterously. “You would’ve been a good actor if you did.” 

This conversation was disturbing and confuzzling the four people who were present in the immediate vicinity. Dead? Acting? What was going on anymore? These two were laughing about these lightly as if they were funny.

“Well, it was nice meeting you again! By the way, Yu-kun is planning to propose to Rise-chan next week!” Chie informed as she pulled handcuffs from her belt and headed towards the pervert.

Hibiki was surprised. “Yu-senpai is gonna propose to Rise-senpai?! Why didn’t he tell me? When is it gonna happen? Where is it gonna happen?!”

Chie just smirked at this. “Maybe if you didn’t keep deleting our numbers, you would have known like last week.” “Hey, you can’t blame me! I make sure my messages are untraceable! I don’t like my messages being read.” 

The older woman just waved it off. “Whatever, kid. See ya next time Inaba. Yu is planning to propose to Rise at the tofu shop where her grandmother works. And they’re also planning to make you and Nanako the flower girls” Chie said as she was pulling a struggling older man with ease.

“Hey! Wait a minute! Why am I a flower girl? Who’s the ring bearer then?! Why did you guys just decide this without my permission?! Wait, so does that mean I’m wearing a dress? Not that I mind but, you can’t just decide these things without me knowing!”

Chie was laughing so loud that all of Shibuya could hear her. Her partner was scrambling after her in confusion and disturbance. Ann and Ryuji just stared at Hibiki with absolute disbelief. “What are you two looking at?” Hibiki said, obviously mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chie is Best girl. Fite me.
> 
> Btw, here is how I imagine Hibiki to look like. Art friends can’t help me so I used Gacha Studio. 
> 
> https://pin.it/13K3TKM
> 
> I can’t decide on the dancing outfit. Because Dancing is relevant to Hibiki’s fighting style


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this in one day. I was feeling so inspired after watching Kagome Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing serious. Just Hibiki being angry.

When Akira had left the store, he wasn’t sure what to say. Hibiki was fuming while Ryuji and Ann were trying to calm him down. “Stupid senpai...couldn’t he at least send me a text?! I deleted their numbers but they never deleted mine.”

Ann and Ryuji didn’t really know what to say to Hibiki at the moment. And they were afraid that the guy would explode if they said the wrong thing. “Um...what is going on?” Akira asked.

The two blonds looked at him and sighed in relief.

“We really need help. Hibiki is mad that some guy didn’t tell him about his engagement to Risette.” Ann explained.

That was supposed to clear things up but it just gave him more questions to ask. “Can you explain from the beginning?” Morgana requested as he peeked up from the bag.

They explained to Akira how Hibiki called his police friend (which made Akira bristle until they explained that Hibiki apparently knew her from a long time ago and that they could trust her) and that she told him about a planned engagement to Risette (which made Akira gape in surprise).

“That Jerk! I helped him a long time ago and now he can’t be bothered to at least text me about that?! I’m gonna kill him.” Hibiki muttered, grabbing the black box that contained their weapons.

“Whoa! Hey, slow down senpai! If we get arrested, we can’t do shit!” Ryuji said, trying to stop the gray haired boy who is on a warpath.

Hibiki conceded. “Fine. I’ll kill him next week.” The four of them looked at each other and sighed. “That’ll do...I guess?” Akira concluded. “Um, late reaction. But how do you know Risette?! Like, how long have you known her? When did you meet?!”

Hibiki sighed. It was a long story. “Well...it’s kinda complicated? Long story short, she was my senpai when I was in middle school. It was her first year at Yasogami High. She was on hiatus.”

Everybody said ‘oh’. “Man, you’re lucky! I’ve been a fan for years! What was she like?” Ryuji asked, eager to know more.

Hibiki smirked. “Do you really want to know what she’s like? Back when she was in Highschool?” 

Akira and Ann shrugged while Ryuji nodded eagerly. Morgana let out a meow and went to sleep in the bag. “Let’s see...how do I describe her…? At first, she was very quiet. She worked in her grandmother’s tofu shop. It was called Marukyu if I remember correctly.”

Everyone was surprised. Rise was often energetic live on TV. So it was a surprise. But Hibiki was not done. “Then after interacting with her for a few times, she kinda started acting like her Idol self. Energetic, confident and beautiful.”

Ann smiled. “So she acts like that in real life too huh?” Hibiki nodded. “She was also incredibly kind. She treated me nice and often made songs with me. You know one of her songs? Reach out To The Truth? I composed it and she sang it. We did a concert at Inaba with that song.”

“However one of the downsides of her is that she often mixes spicy food into her food. Including chocolate. I remember senpai complaining to me on Valentines about how he got chocolate with Habaneros in it.” Hibiki chuckled fondly.

The three of them were amazed. “Wow...you know a lot about her...don’t you.” Akira muttered in awe. “Of course. She’s a dear friend. Oh and if you meet her with senpai, don’t be surprised if she acts clingy.” 

Morgana peeked out from the bag, having been unable to sleep due to them talking. “Can I ask, who is this Senpai? And how do you know him? You said you helped him, but with what?” 

Hibiki pursed his lips. “One, his name is Yu Narukami. I can’t say anything about two or three. It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. But I can’t. I’m not allowed to. If you want, I can ask for permission but I’m not sure if they'll allow me.”

Morgana jumped out of the bag. “What are you hiding? Is it something bad?” Hibiki shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I’m under a gag order. And that is something I simply can’t get past. However, I can call someone that can grant me permission, if you wish.”

Morgana shook his head.

“No. You don’t have to. Maybe you can tell us another time.” The ‘cat’ said.

Hibiki nodded. “Now that that’s over with, how about some food now? I’m hungry.” Hibiki said. The four other people just stared at him in shock as if he were saying something in a different language before suddenly laughing.

Hibiki gave them a stern look. “What? I need to eat you know?” Ann wiped the tears in her eyes and stifled her giggles. “Well...you were acting so mad a while ago and that you suddenly acted so calm in just a few moments.”

Akira, Ryuji and Morgana were still laughing loudly. “Alright alright. I get it. Now will you  _ please _ stop laughing?” It wasn’t a request. It was a command. “B-but…!” “Did I stutter?” Hibiki interjected.

This however, didn’t deter the three other males in the nearby vicinity. Ann could tell that damage control was gonna be a necessity if they don’t stop.

Gray hair shadowed over the 3rd year's eyes. Hibiki was without a doubt,  _ mad _ . Suddenly, every person around them vanished. Red had tinted any other object left behind.

Akira, Ryuji and Morgana had stopped in their tracks. They quickly took in their surroundings. They looked at Hibiki who had his mask on his face. The gray haired boy placed his hands on his eyes.

“Persona...Brain Jack.” Vivaldi appeared behind the trio. “Wh-wha?!” The three of them looked up at the Persona in shock. However, before they could do anything their eyes had turned pink.

“Senpai! What did you do to them?!” Ann shrieked. “Ann, prepare your Camera. This will be fun.” Hibiki said, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Realization dawned on Ann’s face and smirked. “Oh...I see!” Ann said, fishing out her phone and put it on the camera before her shoulders sagged down in disappointment.

“It won’t record though…” Ann muttered in disappointment. Hibiki snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the camera worked in peak conditions.

“Put it on record now. Oh, and only  _ I  _ can control them.  _ But _ ...you can give me some very intriguing suggestions.” Hibiki said with a smirk. Ann jumped excitedly. 

She hit the record button and immediately tried to think of something. “Okay...what should I make you guys do...Akira, remove your sock with your teeth!” Ann said.

Hibiki smirked. “You hear that Akira-kun? Remove your sock with your teeth.” Akira nodded before bending down to try and reach for his socks. He removed his shoes with his hands first. Then he sat down and tried to put his mouth close to his foot.

It took about thirty seconds for Akira to remove his sock fully. Ann and Hibiki laughed. “Now put them back on.” Akira complied. Ann looked at Ryuji. “Now what should we make Ryuji do? Ah wait, can he tell us anything?” Ann asked.

Hibiki nodded. Ann’s eyes glittered. “Okay! Among us, who are you most comfortable with naked?” 

Ryuji was silent for a moment. “Akira or Hibiki. Although with Hibiki, it might feel weird since he looks so much like a girl when he’s got his hair tied down. I think that he’s very cute too! Not like I swing that way though.”

Ann and Hibiki looked at each other. This was a pretty shocking revelation. “That...is pretty surprising.” Ann muttered. “Uh...things got pretty awkward. Did you get all that?”

Ann nodded. “Good. Now we have leverage against them.” Hibiki smirked. Hibiki snapped his fingers. Soon, the world around them returned to normal. Akira and Ryuji were no longer brainwashed.

“Huh? What happened? I remember seeing Senpai’s persona...then I just blacked out.” Akira muttered. “Yeah...but...what happened after that?” Ryuji asked. Ann giggled. She showed them the video.

Akira and Ryuji watched with wide eyes. “Huh?!” They both gasped. “Y-you assholes!” Ryuji said, about to punch Hibiki. But the teen merely side-stepped and Ryuji almost tripped. If it weren’t for Hibiki catching his hand.

“Easy there. It’s not that bad. Just make sure you behave yourselves in front of me or Ann. Otherwise, you two are gonna be the class clowns for the rest of the year.” Hibiki said sweetly.

Ryuji grumbled something under his breath, but he ignored it. “Now, you two. Buy us some food. I want Beef Bowls.”

( _ Please wait as the distortions clear _ )

They sat down in a beef bowls shop that was closeby. Ryuji and Akira were sitting miserably in between Ann and Hibiki. “What would you four like?” The waiter asked. “4 bowls of beef bowls please!” Hibiki said and the waiter nodded.

Akira was sulking miserably and fished out some money from his wallet. Morgana meowed discreetly in his bag. “Ooh! That smells delicious! How long till we get some food?” Morgana asked.

“So you like Beef Bowls senpai? That’s weird, I often thought you prefer sweets.” Ann said. Hibiki shrugged. “I do like sweets. I like any sort of food as long as they don’t have poison in them. Besides, Beef Bowls have sentimental value for me.” Hibiki smiled.

Ryuji looked at him as if he was an alien. “How the eff does fast food have sentimental value?” He said. He was still moody about the video. “It reminds me of someone. Someone who is like family to me. He loves this a lot and would take me out for beef bowls with him.”

A nostalgic smile spread throughout Hibiki’s face. It was obvious to everyone that he cared for this person. “I wonder what he’s doing right now? Eating beef bowls like we will? Or is he off on another brawl? Is he putting protein powder in his food as always?” 

The gray haired boy chuckled. For the four of them, it felt like they weren’t seeing a teenager like them. It felt like he was an ancient man. Someone with a lot of experience and maturity. Someone who has witnessed many things.

“Here’s your order of beef bowls! The waiter said as she placed the bowls on the counter. She also handed them chopsticks. “I wish that Chie could have joined us. She loves beef bowls too. Well, maybe Aiya’s only.” He laughed as he remembered a certain time and place.

“Officer Satonaka likes beef bowls too?” Ann asked. Morgana peeked out from the bag and pawed at Akira who fed him some. “She likes meat in general. Her favorite is steak. Heh, wanna hear a funny story about her?”

They nodded. “There was this one time, when I was in Inaba and we were being chased by a guy. It turns out that Chie and the others were following this guy. When I found them, I got caught up in the chase too.”

“Then while we were being chased, a delivery girl drove past the guy and in front of us. Turns out that Chie ordered beef bowls while stalking him. While we were being chased, Chie paid for the food while running. And do you know what the delivery girl said?”

They shook their heads.

“She said ‘when you’re done, just leave the bowls.’ We were being chased. And she somehow found us when Chie ordered it from a different location. When we left the bowls somewhere random, I checked the place out an hour later and they were gone.”

The group laughed. “Seriously? Your life is weird.” Ryuji cackled. Hibiki just shrugged. After being scolded, they ate the food in peaceful silence. 

Hibiki looked at his friends. They were an odd bunch. But that wasn’t a bad thing. Hibiki only wished for one thing. That they could experience a lot more moments like this. Where he could forget his duties for a moment and be a human.

_ “I hope...we stay together…” _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niothing serious, just Hibiki being nostalgic.


	18. Chapter 18

They finished a delicious meal of beef bowls. Hibiki sighed. Satisfied. “Not as good as Aiya’s, but delicious all the same.” Hibiki chuckled. “Agreed. That was good shit.” Ryuji said, patting his stomach. 

Ann and Akira chuckled. “It was nice. I just wish that Shiho was here to enjoy it with us. You guys would have gotten along just fine.” Ann said. Hibiki nodded before remembering something funny again. Hibiki let out a small chuckle.

“Heheh. I remembered something funny.” Hibiki snickered. “What is it?” Akira asked. Morgana was sated and sleeping peacefully in Akira’s bag. “So...you know Chie right?” Hibiki said.

Ann and Ryuji nodded. “Don’t be surprised when I tell you this, but she was a Persona user too.” They looked shocked. This was a sudden revelation. The officer that the two of them met a while ago was a Persona user?

“I remember one time, we had a mission. We had to look for one of Aigis’ sisters who ran away. And _ instead _ of looking for her, she went off to find some steak. In the process she found some food from the other world and fought tooth and nail to get it. While me and the others had thoroughly finished our jobs.”

They laughed so loudly. “You just had to see how disappointed we were in her. Our leader was mad at her for that though he didn’t show it. He was like, ‘ _ job’s over. You can have steak now _ .’ But I can tell he was angry.”

They wiped their tears off laughing. “Hah, you’re like an old woman senpai. Acting so old and experienced. You’re the type to say, ‘back in my day’.”

Hibiki looked at Akira with a deadpan look. “You can’t blame me. Being a Persona User has probably aged me 10 years. And being in the Velvet room will age you 20 years. Meeting Elizabeth aged me 50 years.”

Akira stared at him. “Elizabeth, who’s that?” Hibiki sipped his water before answering. “She’s the older sister of the two rugrats that attend to you.” 

“Um senpai, Akira. What are you two talking about?” “Oh nothing. Just the people who are making me feel a lot older than I am.” He grumbled.

Akira pursed his lips. “Actually...what do you think of the Velvet Attendants? Also, why do I hear a piano and a woman singing there?”

“So you haven’t met the other attendants yet. I’ll tell you another time. For now, I’m gonna head over to the studio.” Hibiki said. “What studio? A dance studio?” Ann asked.

Hibiki shook his head. “How am I supposed to dance right now? No, a music studio. The guy allows me to go there and play for free every so often. But, I’m not sure if he’ll extend the same generosity to you four.”

“I want to see you play music!” Morgana chirped. Hibiki looked at him blankly. “I thought you were asleep.” Morgana shrugged. ( _ Can he even shrug? _ ). “Ooh, you play music senpai? I wanna hear!” Ann exclaimed. The other two agreed as well.

It was 4-to-1 and Hibiki was on the losing side.

( _ Please wait as the distortions clear _ )

Hibiki limped his way towards the studio. The group followed behind him. Hibiki opened the door without sounding the bell as he limped forward. They entered what appeared to be just one room. “Pardon the intrusion.”

There were instruments of various kinds on the walls pretty much anywhere they can occupy. Isolated at the corner of the room was a man. He was tall and had long wavy brown hair. Despite the fact that he was indoors, he wore sunglasses.

He looked up and chuckled. “Again? I don’t know how you somehow manage to sneak past without making a sound every time.”

Hibiki laughed. “Sorry. Old habit. Anyways, is it fine for my friends to be with me today? I’ll pay.” Hibiki offered. The man peered at them over his glasses. “Huh. First time you brought friends here. So how have you been?”

The gray haired boy shrugged. “Peachy.” The man grunted. “Figures. If you can still somehow not make the bell sound, then you’re probably still fine.” He laughed.

The man left the counter and walked over to them and offered a hand as a sign of greeting. “The name’s Matsumoto Itsuki. Pleased to meet you.” He greeted them.

Akira stepped forward and smiled. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Kurusu Akira.” He said and shook his hand. 

Ryuji and Ann greeted the man as well. Morgana tried to greet him but remembered that he can’t understand him so he just stayed quiet. 

“Matsumoto-san, how much do I pay for one hour?” Hibiki asked. The man scratched his neck and shrugged. “2000 yen. And that’s for all of them. Normally you’d be paying per person, but I’ll make an exception.” 

Hibiki reached for his wallet. “Here you go Matsumoto-san.” Hibiki said, paying him the exact amount. “Thank you. Now go crazy.” The man said as he returned to the counter. 

Hibiki immediately went for the only instrument he can play with one hand. The Piano. “You can play the Piano, senpai?” Ann asked.

Matsumoto answered for Hibiki. “He can play all the instruments that you can see around you. But I’m not sure if he can play them right now. No, I’m definitely sure.” 

Hibiki shrugged. “If I had enough money and space, I’d buy a lot of instruments for the phantom thief jobs. But…” Hibiki trailed off. “I don’t earn enough money from my job.” 

“What song are you gonna play, senpai?” Akira asked. Hibiki placed his hand on the Piano and took a deep breath. “Withered Leaf.” Hibiki pressed the notes, to test if it was working properly.

Then he began to play. His hand was playing the melody of the song, while the rhythm was being pressed by seemingly nothing. At first, they were confused before they realized what was happening.

Hibiki was using his powers over music.

“That’s so cool!” Ryuji exclaimed. Hibiki shrugged while playing. “Try listening to my music at least.” Hibiki said without skipping a beat. They listened carefully to the song. The tune was beautiful. They didn’t know how to describe it.

It felt like they were being taken to a different planet entirely. They saw the look on Hibiki’s face. He looked...nostalgic. Like he was remembering somewhere he wished to go back to. 

The song lasted for only one minute, but they felt as if they traveled to a different place. A place that Hibiki had been to for the duration of the song.

Hibiki sighed as he finished the song. “Wh-whoa…” Akira muttered in awe. The song had left them speechless. Morgana peeked his head out of the bag. “That...was beautiful...I’m at a loss for words Hibiki…!”

Hibiki laughed bashfully as he rubbed his neck. “Th-that was nothing. I made that song a few years ago. I prefer my newer songs, but my earlier ones are easier to play on an instrument.” Hibiki said timidly.

“You’re selling yourself short senpai. But I get the feeling you’re telling people something with the song.” Ann analyzed. 

Hibiki was silent. “Yes...I suppose so. I’m a firm believer that music is a medium in which we can express our thoughts if words are lacking. I’ve always been one that has difficulty in expressing myself verbally. So I use music for that.”

Hibiki sighed. “This song, I suppose, is a way of saying… ‘I miss this’ or ‘I miss you’. And that’s the truth.” 

They all nodded. “What about a different song this time?” Hibiki thought about it. “I guess...I’ll play Lullaby of a Deserted Hell.” Hibiki said as he prepared to play more.

( _ Please wait as the distortions clear _ )

An hour had passed and Hibiki finished. “Times up kid. Unless you’re willing to pay me more.” Matsumoto informed them. “It’s fine, Matsumoto-san. We’re just about to leave anyways.” Hibiki said, gathering his crutches and standing up.

“Come again next week, kid.” Matsumoto said as he sat down and began reading a magazine. The five of them left the studio, having mixed feelings. “Senpai...are you an alien?” Akira asked.

Hibiki stumbled a bit and tripped. He fell on the ground with a thud and a grunt. “Are you alright?!” Ann asked as she and Ryuji picked him up by his armpits. “I’m fine. And seriously?” Hibiki said, as he glared at Akira.

The black haired teen laughed sheepishly. “It’s just that...I feel as if I...ascended? After listening to you play with just a piano.” Akira said, smiling. “Honestly though, your music is out of this world.” Ann said candidly.

“You definitely live up to your name, Muse.” Morgana said. “It was...cool. I guess.” Ryuji added. Hibiki blushed embarrassed. “It’s nothing. Anyways, you guys should test out the package.” Hibiki said, pointing to the box that Akira is carrying.

“Well...see you all tomorrow. I’ll be off.” Hibiki said, entering an alley and disappearing in blue flames.

( _ Please wait as the distortions clear _ )

Hibiki made it back to his apartment. He had fun. This was one of the first times he had fun with people of his age. Besides  _ him _ , that is. Hibiki sighed, but then his phone rang.

He flipped it open and found a message.

**(** **_From Unknown to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**Hey, it’s me. Yu.**

**You heard the news from Chie, right?**

**Look, I’m so sorry we forgot to let you in on it.**

Hibiki scoffed before quickly typing out a message. He added the number to his contacts and gave it a name.

**(** **_From Hibiki to Yu-senpai_ ** **)**

**Yeah okay. Forget to invite the kid who paid most of the expenses for your weapons.**

**Forget to invite the kid who helped most of your financial issues.**

**Forget to tell the kid about the fact that you are planning to turn him into the flower girl.**

**Fucking forget to tell the kid who has saved your pitiful asses more than once about their proposal**

**Why are you planning the wedding before the proposal anyways?**

Hibiki waited impatiently for replies. He got one soon after. 

**(** **_From Yu-senpai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**I’m really sorry. Please forgive me. Spare me please.**

**I’ve been very busy lately with planning and work that it completely slipped my mind.**

**Oh, and I’m planning the wedding in advance so that way, our weddng will go along more smoothly.**

**(** **_From Hibiki to Yu-senpai_ ** **)**

**But wouldn’t that result in you and Rise-senpai clashing over the details? I’m not sure if Rise-senpai will approve of all the preparations.**

There were a few moments of silence before Yu responded again.

**(** **_From Yu-senpai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**I...didn’t think about that.**

**Shit.**

Hibiki smirked. He quickly typed out his response.

**(** **_From Hibiki to Yu-senpai_ ** **)**

**This is why you need me in on your plans. Things would have ended in total disaster. I’ll help with the planning. But you’ll have to be my personal slave for the next few months.**

**(** **_From Yu-senpai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**Why does it feel like I’m sixteen all over again. Being forced to become an eleven year old boy’s slave just to pay off someone else’s debts**

Hibiki cackled. 

**(** **_From Hibiki to Yu-senpai_ ** **)**

**Yeah. The good old days when we were running around town being chased by Kanji-senpai or the time we were chasing Adachi-san. Or when I was almost dismembered by the shadows. Good times, they were.**

Hibiki waited for a reply and he got one moments after.

**(** **_From Yu-senpai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**They were the greatest moments of my life. And not the almost getting dismembered part. But the fact that I met you and everyone.**

Hibiki smiled. Yu was such a huge sap that Hibiki’s heart was warming up. 

**(** **_From Hibiki to Yu-senpai_ ** **)**

**Oh? I thought that you regretted meeting me? After all, I made you my personal slave in exchange for the money.**

**(** **_From Yu-senpai to Hibiki_ ** **)**

**Truthfully in a masochistic sense, I kinda enjoyed it. It was how I got to know you better.**

Hibiki shook his head in amusement. 

**(** **_From Hibiki to Yu-senpai_ ** **)**

**You’re weird.**

Hibiki waited for a response. After a few minutes, he got none. So he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again and headed towards his room. He went to his closet and dug around.

When his hands got a hold of a box, he grabbed it and opened it. There were notebooks and cassette tapes.

Some were labeled ‘Iwatodai Investigation’ with various numbers on it. The others were labeled ‘Yasoinaba Investigation.’ They were numbered similarly to the others.

He took one that was not labeled and headed to his desk. He grabbed his cassette recorder and put the cassette tape in it. He hit the ‘record button’.

“Tokyo Investigation. Entry number one.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the link to my Discord Server! I just recently renovated it and got rid of any trace of what it used to be. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/UsHGvFB


End file.
